Biff's Disappearance and Perry's Secret
by creativelove1005
Summary: When Phineas is out of town with Baljeet, Buford loses Biff again & it's up to Ferb and Isabella to help find him, and why is Perry telling Candace his secret and more importantly, will she believe him?
1. Chapter 1

**HELLO READERS I HOPE YOU LIKE MY STORY :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY THING RELATED TO PHINEAS AND FERB.**

**NO POINT OF VIEW.**

The morning started with Candace and Ferb slouching on the couch watching TV when they heard the door bell rang. "Come in, it's open." Candace yelled, to lazy to get up.

"Hey is Phineas here?" asked a peppy voice that could only belong to Isabella Garcia-Shapiro.

"No, He's at the Future Scientist Convention with Baljeet and our parents." Candace said getting up and dropping the remote next to Ferb as she left the room.

"Oh, I forgot." Isabella said, kind of embarrass that she forgot something that involved her crush. She sat next to Ferb and said her famous catch phrase. "So what'cha doing?" Ferb, being a man(boy) of few words simply pointed to the TV. Isabella simply shrugged, used to Ferb's actions and turned her attention to the cartoon that was playing. When it went on commercial she asked him.

"Why aren't you at the convention?" she heard Ferb sigh and say. "It is only for the people in their grade. You see I wasn't required to take kindergarten like Phineas was. So I went straight to first grade."

"Oh," Isabella said and then realized something. "Hey where's Perry?"

Meanwhile in the kitchen, Perry(or Agent P.) put on his brown hat and jumped down a secret tunnel that was located in a cabinet. He landed in a chair in his secret lair with his boss, Major Monogram, displayed on a screen.

"I sorry to bother you Agent P, but I have to inform you that DR. Doofenshmirtz is up to something 15 times more evil than trying to take over the Tri-State Area." He paused, to shocked to even say it. "Our spies have found that he has created a new machine that can drown the whole world." Perry's eyes widen, he knew that Dr. Doofenshmirtz wasn't the nicest of people, but this was straight down cruel. "He made another machine that makes people breath under water and that he was on planning on charging the people who wanted to live a lot of money to be hit with it."

The platypuse's mind was in a haze, there was no way he could do this by himself, he needed help. He made his usual chattering noise and Major Monogram seemed to understand.

"I'm sorry Agent P, all of our other agents are on the sidelines making sure the public doesn't find out about this. We might send you an agent to show you directions, but then they have to get back to their part of the mission." Perry sighed, he still needed help.

"Wait!" said the nerdy intern Carl, as his head came on the screen next to Monogram. "What if he gets the boy's to help him. They have amazing skills and I know they would keep his secret." Perry admittedly shook his head 'no' at this. Phineas and Ferb were just kids and the fate of the world couldn't be left up to two boys. Carl nodded at the platypus's decision, and another idea popped in his head. "How bout the teenage girl, we know she strong because she didn't get any(serious) injuries when she accidentally went on one of your missions and saw you in action."

'So what if she strong and saw me one of my missions, She also see's a talking zebra that calls her Kevin(I heard her talking in her sleep).' The secret agent thought and then sighed again, he was just as worried for her safety as he was the boys, but he had no choice. Now all he had to do was to get her to believe him and not have one of her famous panic attacks.

"Well?" His boss asked, waiting for an answer. Perry reluctantly nodded.

"Great, we'll get her outfit and gadgets ready. Be back down here with her in one hour." He ordered. Perry saluted and turned to leave, but Carl's voice stopped him. "You'll need this." A small hearing-aid thingy dropped in his hand. "This is the Portable Animal Translator or P.A.T. It's the only animal translator that'll work on you." Perry nodded and left his lair to go talk to Candace.

Isabella chuckled and Ferb smiled(sort of) when the stupid cat ran into an hot iron while chasing a clever mouse. They then heard something charge through the door and run into the room where they were watching TV. It was Buford, but something was off about him. His clothes are tattered and torn, he's soaking wet, covered in sea weed, and worst of all…crying.

"What's wrong Buford?" Isabella asked while putting her hand on his shoulder as he sat on the couch.

"Biff's missing." he choked between sobs.

"Again?" Isabella asked(more like complained) as Ferb slapped his forehead. They really didn't want to go through this again.

"How did you lose him this time?" Isabella asked.

"We were skydiving, and we were suppose to land in the ocean, and we did, but when I rose up h-h-he wasn't there." He started to cry harder. Ferb sighed, he was going to have to take charge of this mission.

"Then lets go to the dock and go get him…again." Ferb said getting up.

"Um…" Buford said quickly, making Ferb stop. "We weren't exactly skydiving here." Ferb and Isabella exchanged glances and she said. "Then where were you?" Buford gave a small grin and said.

"Since it's sort of illegal for a person to do that, we were in a top secret location that the government doesn't know about. I have the location right here." He handed Ferb a crumpled up piece of paper.

"ILLEGAL! Are you telling me that you were doing something illegal? Buford Van Stomm you are 10 years old-" As Isabella kept lecturing Buford(who wasn't listening and still crying), Ferb figured out a plan. He clapped his hands to get the attention of Isabella and Buford.

"I need to make alterations to the submarine to make it fly because it going to take about two days to get where we are going, so call your parents and tell them your spending the night." Isabella was impressed, this the most she's ever heard Ferb talk, but even in shock, she still nodded and went to the phone to call her mother.

Candace was lying on her bed, staring at the ceiling because she was bored. Her boyfriend, Jeremy, was in Ohio visiting some relatives, and her best friend Stacy, has family visiting so she couldn't talk to her. She thought about checking what that loud noise that happen a couple of minutes ago, but she was to lazy to get up.

"I wish something interesting would happen today." She mumbled to herself. She didn't even mind if the interesting thing was Phineas and Ferb making something in the back yard, at least she could then bust them. She perked up when she heard the chattering noise of the family's pet platypus.

"Oh, hey Perry." she said patting a spot on the bed, motioning him to jump on it, which he did.

"What's that?" She asked, when she noticed something was in his mouth. She pulled it out, and shuddered when she got platypus spit on her fingers in the process. After wiping it off on her sheets, she noticed that the strange item was a hearing aid and chuckled to herself.

"Perry did you mug an old person?" She laughed even harder and put the hearing aid in her ear. "Wow, it's a perfect fit, almost seems like it was made specifically for my ear." She mumbled.

"That's because it was." A voice said. Candace jumped at the strange voice.

"Who's there?" She screamed as she grabbed her betty lamp and handling it like a baseball bat.

"It's me, Perry." She looked down in horror at the platypus.

"Perry?" She asked completely scared out of her mind.

"Yes." she heard him say. She screamed and backed away from him until she hit the wall.

"You…you…talk!" she stammered. "No, you just can understand me with this Portable Animal Translator, or P.A.T, on my ear. Candace started to giggle softly until it turn into a hard out laugh.

"This must be a prank, Ferb's got a sense of humor, oh wait till I tell him he couldn't fool me, then I'll call mom and bust him." Candace said, heading for the door, but Perry jumped in front of her and put his secret agent hat on. "Sit," He said pointing to the bed. "We have a lot to discuss."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry for taking so long to update. Tell me if this is easier to read.**

**Read and Review :)**

* * *

"This cannot be happening," Candace said to herself as she backed up to her bed and sat down.

"You," She said glaring at Perry. "You, are not real, just like the talking zebra!" She started to laugh like a lunatic that belonged in a asylum and made Perry regret his decision. "Candace, listen!" Perry yelled, making Candace stop laughing. "I am a secret agent-"

"Yeah right and I have mental problems," Candace interrupted as she started to laugh again. Perry started to think of a plan to get her to understand the situation he was in. What do you tell a teenager to get them to help save the world? Then an idea struck Perry that he knew would get Candace to cooperate.

"If you don't listen to me all the malls will be destroyed!" Candace admittedly ceased her laughter and looked at Perry with a serious expression on her face,

"Okay, shoot."

If the situation wasn't so serious Perry would have laughed at her quick reaction, but he had a mission to complete.

"Okay, I work for a top secret agency and my number one nemesis, Dr. HeinzDoofenshmirtz, is planning to put the whole world under water." Perry heard Candace gasp, but sill continued, "All of the other agents, which by the way are all animals, are surveying his every move so I need help,"

"So you're asking me to help you?" Candace asked in disbelief. "Why me? Do I really look like the secret agent type? I'm not even an animal!"

Perry watched Candace ramble on for a few minutes until he finally said, "So, does that mean that you will not help me?"

Candace stared at Perry, debating if she should go with him or find the nearest doctor. After an agonizing three minutes of thinking, Candace finally said. "Sure I'll do-AHHHHHHH!" The teen never got to finish her sentence because a gigantic tube came and sucked her and Perry into it.

*~*~*~*~*

Ferb started to grin as he examined the alterations he made on the submarine(which only took 15 minutes). There wasn't a mistake to be found. He only wished his brother could see it. Well he could always tell him later. Ferb picked up his toolbox and put it in the submarine just as Isabella walked in dragging a crying Buford.

"Ok Ferb I called Gretchen and Holly(two of the Fireside Girls) who will be here in five minutes to give us all the supplies we'll need. Is it okay if they come along? I need some help."

Ferb nodded and looked on the floor where Buford was rolling around crying. They had to help that boy. Isabella also looked down at him and giggled nervously.

"Well at least he hasn't asked you to-,"

"Give me a hug!" Buford interrupted and ran towards Ferb, who grabbed the pressure point between his neck and his shoulder blade and knocked the bully out. Isabella sighed and said.

"I wish you would've done that while we were on the submarine, I really don't want to carry him on there." Ferb sighed in annoyance, he should've thought of that. He grabbed Buford's legs and Isabella took a hold of his arms and slowly made there way into the submarine.

"Do we just drop him?" Isabella asked when the got to the middle of the submarine. With great difficulty Ferb put both of Buford's legs into his left arm and with his right he reached into his pocket and pulled out a remote. He pushed a blue button and six beds appeared from the walls(three on each side).

"Wow," Isabella said admiring the beds

"When did you guys do this?" Ferb didn't answer her question and started to move to the bottom bed, only giving Isabella a second to realize what he was doing. Ferb moved to the bottom of the bed as Isabella move to the head. They just dropped Buford because they couldn't handle his weight anymore, but he just bounced back up and fell to the floor. Isabella and Ferb looked at each other and made an unspoken agreement to just leave him there. With that decided Ferb made his way to the controls to double check if everything was working. Isabella decided to go back and wait for Gretchen and Holly.

*~*~*~*~*

Candace continued to scream as she was sucked through the strange tunnel. Perry who was used to this, simply yawned. Candace fell face first to the floor while Perry skillfully landed on his feet.

"Ouch! That hurt," Candace whined as she stood up. She was speechless as she looked around the lair.

"All this is under our house!?" She asked. Perry was about to answer, but Major Monogram popped up on the screen.

"I'm so grateful to you for helping us in our time of need. My name is Major Monogram and since Agent P told you what's going on I will give you your mission. I also can understand you, Agent P, while you were gone I made Carl add the technology of P.A.T. into our systems."

"Your welcome," Candace said feeling nervous.

"Okay Agent P's-"

"Wait! What in the world does 'Agent P's' even mean?" Perry asked, interrupting him.

"Well, Agent P, since there are two of you I put an 's' at the end." He answered as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Does the 'P' stand for Perry?" Candace asked.

"Well yes and no, the 'P' also stands for platypus." Perry answered and turned towards the Major. "What I don't understand is why are you also calling her Agent P? She doesn't even have a 'P' in her name."

"What about 'Agent C'?" Candace asked, trying to be helpful.

"We already have one." Major Monogram said.

"How about 'Agent T.G.' Which stands for teenage girl," Carl said as he walked around the camera to stand next to Major Monogram.

"Wait! Who are you?" Candace asked suddenly confused.

Carl smiled proudly and said. "I'm Carl the intern,"

There was an awkward silence for about ten seconds until Candace said. "I kinda like the name, Agent T.G., it has a nice ring to it."

"Okay, Now that we got that settled, I need to give you two your mission," Major Monogram said in a frustrated tone because his 'Agent P's' idea was rejected. " Doofenshmirtz has moved his hideout to this location where all illegal sports and meetings are hosted."

A map replaced his head on the screen and a red dot appeared on the illegal location. Candace shook a little wondering what she had gotten herself into and nearly jumped when she heard a buzzing noise. It turned out to be a printer, printing out a more detailed map of the location with roads and passage ways.

"Once you get there fellow agents will come out and tell you where to go next. It will take you about two days to get there, so your jet leaves in half an hour so get prepared. Oh! And before I forget Candace switch out your belt with the one on the table it has the gadgets you'll need. Major Monogram out."

The screen went blank. Perry sighed and looked at Candace, who stared at the blank screen with an scared look on her face. He couldn't blame her for being a little scared when you know it's up to you to save the whole world. Perry got up from his chair and grabbed Candace's new belt and silently handed it to her.

"Thanks," She said coming out of her daze.

"What are we going to do about Ferb?" Perry asked as she took off her old belt. Candace already had a plan in her head, but kept silent until she finished putting on her new belt.

"I'll deal with him. Can you please make sure we have every thing we need?" Perry nodded. "How do I get out of here?" Perry pointed at the elevator and Candace walked over and got in. After the door shut Perry automatically reached for his communicator watch and said. "This is Agent P, come in Agent E,"

*~*~*~*~*

When Ferb finished checking all the controls he left the submarine to go find Candace. He had to some how manage to make her go with them or she would try to 'bust' him. When he was about to go upstairs he heard Candace call his name.

"Hey Ferb we need to talk," Ferb turned around and nodded giving Candace a sign that she could continue.

"I'm spending the night over a friends house for the next…um…four days so if mom calls just tell her that I'm sick okay,"

Ferb knew she was lying. She had told him earlier that she couldn't do anything because all her friends were busy.

"Well I'm not going to be here either," Candace looked at him with shock.

"What!? Why not!? You better explain!"

"I'm going to help Buford find his goldfish, he lost it in the next town over," He hated to lie, but Candace was lying to him and it wasn't like he was completely lying the 'finding the gold fish' part was true.

"How long are you going to be gone?" Candace asked with worry in her eyes, but Ferb noted to himself that she wasn't worrying over him being gone.

"Same as you four days." Ferb answered calmly.

"Well since today is Tuesday, we'll probably be back by Saturday night which is good because they won't be back until Sunday night, but mom said she was going to call us on the house phone instead of our cell phones because she wanted to make sure we were home by curfew. O-M-G what are we going to do?" Candace said and took a big breath because she said everything without breathing.

"Give me your phone," Ferb said as he held his hand out for it.

Candace fished through her pocket to grab her phone and handed it to Ferb without a second thought. With her phone in his hands, Ferb took the back cover off and quickly replaced her battery with another one and put another back cover on that was similar to hers over it. The only difference was that the new cover has two buttons a green one and a red one above it. After Ferb was satisfied of his work he handed the cell phone back to Candace, who had a confused expression in her face.

"What did you do?" Candace asked as she examined her phone. Ferb reached into his pocket and handed Candace a piece of paper.

Candace unfolded it and read it out loud. "I connected your cell phone to the house phone. If someone is calling the house the pink button will start to blink and you can answer it, nothing will blink if someone's just calling your cell phone. If mom wants to speak to me just push the green button and it will be transferred to my phone and after she's talking to me if she wants to talk to you again I'll push a button and the green button on your phone will blink just push send and you'll be talking to mom again,"

"When are you leaving?" Candace asked.

"Five minutes," Ferb said. Candace looked like she was about cry and Ferb could only wonder why. She then hugged him, tightly. Ferb awkwardly wrapped his arms around her, it wasn't like she never hugged him before, it was just that it seemed like she was hugging him like she was never going to see him again. She let go of him and ran up the stairs without another word. Ferb decided that he would check her brain when he got back to see if it was working properly.

"Ferb," Isabella said walking up behind him. "All of the supplies is on the submarine and everyone, except for Buford, is ready to get their instructions Captain Ferb," Isabella saluted to him and they walked back to the garage.

When they got there Gretchen and Holly were waiting for them.

"What do you need us to do?" They asked in union and with a cheerful attitude. Ferb decided that he wasn't going to talk for the rest of the day because it wasn't his style and for the fact that his throat was starting to hurt. He pointed to Isabella and wasn't surprised when they looked at him with confusion.

"Hmmm…" Isabella said putting her hand on her chin, trying to figure out Ferb's meaning . "Even though…you're the captain you want me to give the directions to the crew…like an…assistant captain or first mate?" Ferb nodded and Isabella immediately started telling Gretchen and Holly what to do.

"Okay, Gretchen, you keep watch on the radar. Holly! You and me will man the controls." Isabella pulled out a whistle and with one mighty blow the two Fireside Girls were half way in the submarine.

When everyone was in there appointed place(except for Buford, who was still on the floor sleeping). Ferb was at the steering wheel, right beside him was Gretchen, watching the radar. Isabella and Holly were a couple feet away making sure all the right controls were on. Isabella pushed a green button that made the roof of the garage open up.

"On your command Captain Ferb." Isabella said calmly, waiting for Ferb to say something, but instead he just gave a thumbs up and Gretchen started to count down with her 'deep' voice. "5...4...3...2...1... We are all clear to go Captain Ferb." Ferb started the engines and within a couple of seconds they were in the air. But unfortunately the sound of the engine woke up Buford and he started to cry again. Ferb groaned in annoyance, this was going to be a longest four days of his life.

*~*~*~*~*

After going up the stairs and making sure Ferb couldn't see her Candace frowned and gently leaned against the wall. She couldn't believe she had lied to Ferb. It isn't like she hasn't lied to him before but, this time she might not come back and she didn't want the last words she said to him to be a lie!

"Candace," She heard Perry say as he jumped out of a secret tunnel located in the wall in front of her. "Here's your new mission outfit," He said handing the outfit to her. Candace was appualed, it looked like some one had taken old pieces of torn dresses and sewed them together into one awful dress. It was to awful to even look at.

"I'm not wearing this! I have a reputation to keep!" Candace almost screamed as she ran down the stairs and into the kitchen and put the dress in the place that it belonged most, the trash can.

"Well I put everything on the jet so if your ready, we can leave." Perry said as he jumped onto the counter, getting ready to go through the tunnel in the cabinet. "I'll met you there I have to make sure everythings locked," Perry nodded and went through the tunnel. Candace sighed and went to lock the doors.

Perry glanced over at Candace as she sat down next to him in the jet. She looked scared, but he was to on his first mission, but he had to make her feel better.

"Are you ready for this?" He asked gently.

"Nope," Candace admitted. "I was just a regular teenage girl a couple of hours ago and now I'm saving the world. UGH! This is too much to handle!"

"Don't worry," Perry said looking at the floor. "It will only get in the way of the mission. All you need to do is focus on how to save the people you really care about. Just remember that and you can do anything," Perry looked up and gave her the best reassuring ssmile he could muster. Candace nodded and buckled her seat belt.

"Are you flying this thing?"

"No, it's set on autopilot," On cue they heard the engine rumble. The two sat in silence as the plane took off, knowing that this mission would change their lives forever.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Thank you guys for waiting so long for this new chapter. I suppose to have this up weeks ago!! **

Disclaimer: I do not own Phineas and Ferb.

**Enjoy ;)**

* * *

"Are we there yet!" Buford cried.

"NO!" Everyone(except Ferb) screamed.

"But we've been in this submarine for like, two days" Buford said waving his hands in the air for emphasis.

"No we haven't," Holly said as she turned her seat around so that she could glare at the bully. "We have only been on here for three hours,"

"Three hours. Two days. What's the difference?" Buford shot back returning her glare.

"Exactly 45 hours," Gretchen said, backing up Holly.

Isabella decided that she should stop them before a serious argument started.

"Um….guys st-"

"This is an 'A' and 'B' conversation Gretchen, so 'C' your way out of it!" Buford yelled, not only interrupting Isabella, but insulting Gretchen and Holly.

"Oh no you didn't! No one talks to one of my friends that way," Holly said getting out of her seat.

"Oh. Yes. I. Did. What are you going to do about it?" Buford challenged, getting out of his bed and started to crack his knuckles.

"Don't you dare hit her!" Gretchen said standing up as well.

"GUYS STOP IT!" Isabella screamed at the top of her lungs hoping that they would listen to her, but was ignored again.

"Didn't I tell you to stay out of this!" Buford said glaring at Gretchen and taking two steps forward, intimidating Gretchen, who took two steps back.

"Don't you dare come near her." Holly screamed at Buford and then turn to Gretchen.

"I can handle him, I'm not afraid of him because he starts fights with girls and-,"

"Whoa! I'm not the one who got all crazy just because I didn't know how long we were on this submarine! I did nothing wrong-"

"You were being annoying!"

"How was I being annoying?"

"Well since you woke up you have been crying, you've been asking us 'Are we there yet' for about an hour, and now you're yelling!" Holly said "unaware" that she was also yelling(in Buford's face).

Isabella immediately tried to pull her back, but she wouldn't budge. "Holly please listen to m-"

"I'm yelling! You're the one who just yelled in my face and got your nasty spit on me." Buford yelled purposely spitting on her with each word.

"That was so gross"

"Isabella," she heard Gretchen whisper.

Isabella glanced her way and Gretchen motioned for her to follow her away from the arguing.

"Sorry we are ignoring you, but if you haven't noticed, Buford has stopped crying. He forgets about everything else for a while when he's in bully mode. Holly and me came up with the idea when we took that break a couple of minutes ago."

After hearing this Isabella's eyes went on her bickering friends. "Buford had stopped his crying!" She whispered back to Gretchen. "You two are definitely getting your 'Good idea' patch when we get home."

Isabella smiled when she saw Gretchen's eyes light up. "Well better go," Gretchen said going back into the argument. Isabella turned to Ferb(who wasn't paying any attention to the fight.) and decided that since she's second in charge, she should check up on him. She walked up to him and said her catch phrase. "What' cha doing?" She waited about 25 seconds and knew he wasn't going to answer(which she expected anyway). So she just sighed and a sudden thought came to her head.

"Hey where's Perry?"

"With Candace," He answered. 'He speaks!' was the first thought that popped in Isabella's head.

"Oh okay," Isabella said walking away from Ferb. She had absolutely no idea what to do, with her Fireside girls arguing with Buford and the (almost)mute Ferb driving the ship. Isabella decided to take a small nap.

~*~*~*~

Candace sighed, she was so bored. Perry and her have just been sitting in silence for almost two hours. Perry would talk to her, but he turned off his P.A.T. so that he couldn't run up the battery since Major Monogram forgot to give him a charger. She couldn't just be silent for two days, she wouldn't survive. Candace heard a beep from her cell phone and it turned out to be Ferb sending her a text message.

_**Perry is with you right? He usually ends up with one of us… even though I don't know how…so is he? I'm a little worried.**_

Candace smiled at Ferb's concern.

"Ferb's worried about you," she said to Perry. Perry couldn't help but smile as well, he cared for Ferb(and Phineas) more than he(they) would ever know.\

Candace then hit the reply button and texted him back.

_Yeah he just showed up. I'll keep him, you know how mom makes us keep extra food for him since he disappears and reappears so unexpectedly. XD is there anything else?_

_**Nothing…thanks. Bye**_

_See u in 4 days_

Candace put her phone back in her pocket and reclined her chair back so that she can take a nap.

~*~*~*~

"_Doofenshmirtz in a secret location!" _

"Norm! Where are you? I need you to give me the power surge button!" Dr. Doofenshmirtz yelled as he tapped his foot impatiently waiting for the robot.

"I'll be right there sir, let me finish putting lotion on my hands," Norm said from the other room.

The evil scientist crossed his arms and started to mumble. "I wish he would hurry up, he should've put some lotion on earlier-Wait a second! He's a Robot! He doesn't need lotion! Norm get out here NOW!"

"Well I'm so sorry that I wanted my skin to be smooth," Norm said walking into the room.

"Hurry up! I need to give my new "-inator", which I'm not going to tell you the name yet because it doesn't feel like the right time, a power boost because it will need it. All I have to do is point it to my "-inator" and it will increase in power, but be careful Norm, if you were to drop the power surge button when it's not pointed directly to the "-inator" than it would shoot randomly to the air giving power to any random plane or whatever is flying in the air right now."

"Don't worry sir I'll be careful-" Norm tried to finish his sentence but he tripped on a rug and the power surge button slipped out if his hand.

"Noooo!" Dr. Doofenshmirtz screamed, but it was to late the button fell on the ground and was activated, a giant wave came out of the small device and the force of it pushed Norm and Doofenshmirtz back into a wall.

"Well isn't this just great!" Doofenshmirtz said sarcasm dripping from his voice.

"Sorry sir," Norm said scratching the back of his head.

"Whatever," The scientist said and took a remote out of his lab coat and pushed a button and a treadmill came out of the wall.

"Start running Norm you'll have to do physical labor if I want to get my "-inator" powered up in time."

Norm immediately went to the treadmill and started to run on it muttering something about 'needing to lose a few pounds', while Doofenshmirtz went to take a couple of aspirins.

~*~*~*~

Ferb sighed in relief when the arguing had finally stopped. Buford was to mad to speak anymore. He was just happy that the whole flight was going smoothly…**ZAP!**…spoke to soon, the controls started going crazy and Ferb couldn't control the sub, it started to shake like crazy. Everyone fell to the ground and tumbled to the back of the sub as it seemed to go faster on its own.

"Ferb! What's happening!?" Isabella screamed.

"The sub seems to be going faster on its own." Ferb replied calmly.

"Then what do we do?!" Gretchen and Holly said together, both starting to panic.

"Just hold on tight." Ferb said closing his eyes to try to think of a way out of the situation.

" Why are you so calm!?" Buford screamed.

~*~*~*~

**ZAP!**

Candace woke up when she heard the strange noise. Why was the jet shaking?

She look over at Perry, who was running to the wheel to take control of the jet, but it was to late the jet accelerated and Candace was fiercely pushed into the back of her seat. Perry on the other hand wasn't so lucky since he was standing up. He was almost rammed to the back of the jet, but he grabbed a chair and held on. Luckily he grabbed the chair that he had been previously sitting in so Candace grabbed his arm and pulled him back into seat and did not let go until he was buckled.

After she let go of his arms she quickly turned on P.A.T. and screamed "WHAT'S HAPPENING!?" She continued to scream until Perry answered her.

"The jet is going faster-"

"Obviously-"

"Don't interrupt me, something must of messed up the autopilot system-"

"Then what are we going to do?"

"Just hold on tight and close your eyes!"

Candace squeezed her eyes shut and gripped the arm rest for dear life and she couldn't help but scream.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

* * *

**AN: ohhhhhhhhh a cliffhanger. Sorry the chapter is so short. I should be updating this soon, I just hated making you guys wait.....So bye.**

**PS. take my poll that will help determine the end of the story**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey Everyone! Sorry it took me so long to update, but trust me I'm seeing this story till the end (cause I really like it). So enjoy!**

No p.o.v.

Candace's head blared with a headache as she started to come to. She started to look around and remembered what had happened before she had blacked out. Then she realized that she was still buckled up. She tried to unbuckle but she was too tired. She turned to the seat next to her, but Perry was nowhere to be seen.

"Perry help," She called meekly, praying that he was okay. She was answered with a familiar chatter.

Perry quickly cut her out of her buckle and Candace slowly stood up, but still had to lean on her seat for support. She then turned on P.A.T.

"Where are we?" Candace asked, feeling her strength come back to her.

"We are about 10 miles away from our location because of that weird power surge. Fortunately, that put us a day ahead of schedule." Perry answered handing Candace a backpack.

"Then how are we going to get there?" Candace asked.

"We are going to walk the rest of the way." Perry answered and expected the loud groan Candace made.

"But don't you have some cool emergency car-thing-a-mabob or something that can get us there? I thought secret agents were supposed to have stuff like that?" Candace said.

"We're having budget cuts right now." Perry said a little gloomy, thinking of his last paycheck. He then started to walk out of the jet with Candace a step behind him.

"But it's like 4:30. It's going to be dark soon. Are we going to be walking all night?"

"No, we'll walk for about four hours and then we'll stop for the night." Perry said, hoping Candace would stop asking questions. Luckily for him she did, and they started to walk.

"Is everyone okay?" Isabella yelled, getting up and dusting herself off. She looked around and the whole inside of the sub was a wreck. The main controls were smashed because a bed broke from the wall and hit it. All the food that they had packed was scattered everywhere. Isabella didn't even want to imagine what happened to the outside.

"I'm okay" Holly said standing up and holding her hand out for Gretchen who was still lying on the floor.

"I'm okay too." Gretchen said grabbing Holly's hand and allowed herself to be pulled up.

"That's good." Isabella said, and turned her attention to Buford and Ferb. Buford was holding a picture of Biff and crying, while Ferb was looking at the damage to the main controls.

"Is the sub able to be fixed Captain Ferb?" Isabella asked walking up to him.

Ferb sighed and covered his face with his hands. Isabella took that as a 'no'. She then turned to Gretchen and Holly who were looking at the radar, which seemed to be the only thing to work.

"Hey! It seems that we are actually closer to our location!" Gretchen said. Ferb immediately walked over to where Gretchen was. After looking over the radar himself he nodded and pushed a couple of buttons that Isabella had no idea what they did.

Ferb then took a silver-remote out of his pocket and pushed a button. A loud **swish **was heard and five silver mopeds appeared from the sub floor.

"Where did this come from?" Isabella said astonished. Ferb ignored her question (which Isabella noted that was the second time today that he did that), and went toward one the mopeds.

He looked at it for about ten seconds and then turned his attention to his crew. "We need to get our supplies together and keep moving. That weird zap made us closer to our destination in a short amount of time. You guys have 30 minutes."

With that everyone gathered their stuff and Ferb moved the mopeds outside. When the group was done they headed outside and started to get on the mopeds. Isabella then took a moment to check the surroundings. They were obviously in a forest of some kind. She saw a lot of broken trees that the sub must've crashed into. She then saw an old dirt trail, which she assumed they were going to travel on.

"Here I come, Biff!" Buford yelled/cried as he started the engine of his moped.

"Is it safe to let him drive?" Holly whispered to Isabella and Gretchen.

"Yeah, he's still crying and he might crash into something." Gretchen said.

"Well he's just going to have to ride with one of us." Isabella suggested.

"And by 'us' you mean 'you' right Isabella?" Holly warily asked.

"Well…no, I was kind of hoping one of you would volunteer." Isabella smiled and it turned back into a frown when she looked at their faces.

"We hate to not agree with you-" Holly started to say.

"-but we really don't want to ride with him." Gretchen finished.

"Fine," Isabella said and balled her hand into a fist. "Since I'm a fair leader we'll settle this with a game of Rock Paper Scissors. The person who loses rides with Buford!"

"Rock! Paper! Scissors! Shoot!" They yelled together. They all tied with rock.

"Rock! Paper! Scissors! Shoot!" Holly and Gretchen both had paper and Isabella had rock.

"Sorry chief but rules are rules," Gretchen said sympathetically patting Isabella on her shoulder.

Isabella sighed at her defeat and walked over to Buford.

"Um…Buford," Isabella said, to get the bully's attention. He didn't answer but looked over in her direction to tell her that he was paying attention. This was when she really got a good look at his face. His eyes were red and puffy, there was snot coming from his noise, and he just looked pathetic.

"We all agreed that you are in no condition to drive. So you will ride with me." Isabella said bluntly.

"Why not!" Buford asked completely shocked.

"You're acting like a baby!" Isabella said simply.

"I'm acting like a 'WHAT'!" Buford screamed getting off the moped. All signs of his crybaby-face gone and turned back to his normal bully face, which caused Ferb, Holly, and Gretchen to back up two steps.

"You're acting like a baby aka a wimp, but I think you heard me the first time," Isabella said calmly knowing the Bully would get angry. That was her plan, even though it was kinda like Holly's and Gretchen's plan, she knew that her plan would have a permanent effect because Buford knew that she was the only girl (in their age group) that could beat him in anything. And she was pretty sure he wasn't going to stand there letting her make fun of his pride.

"You know what?" Buford said in a very threatening tone that made the three bystanders move a couple feet away.

"What?" Isabella said crossing your arms.

Buford grabbed his backpack and fish bowl, stomped over to her moped and said. "You're right I'm a wimp without Biff, so I will ride with you."

"Captain Ferb!" Holly yelled over the noise the mopeds were making. "How close are we?"

"We are 11 miles away." Gretchen answered.

"Are we going to save my Biff today?" Buford wailed.

Ferb shook his head and Buford went into a fit of sobs, making his grip on Isabella's shoulders tighter (she would never let him put his hands around her waist) much to her dismay. 'Why can't Phineas be here?' Isabella thought bitterly, she would love to take a long moped ride with him…in Paris…having a lovely picnic with-

"Isabella watch out!"

Isabella broke out of her daydream just in time to see she was about to hit a giant bolder and made a sharp turn, barely missing it. The sharp turn sent them flying off the moped and Buford and Isabella hit the ground hard.

Ferb, Gretchen, and Holly immediately stopped and ran toward them. Gretchen and Holly helped Buford up while Ferb held his hand out for Isabella. Isabella looked at the ground as she took his hand, ashamed. As he pulled her up she thought, 'I can't believe I told Buford he wasn't in any condition to drive when I almost crashed." She looked at Ferb's face and only saw worry in his eyes. 'Well at least he isn't mad' Isabella sighed in relief. After the group checked Buford and Isabella for injuries they decided to camp there for the night, even though Buford complained.

**A/N: HEY, I HOPE YOU LIKED THAT CHAPTER.**SORRY **THERE WAS BARELY ANY CANDACE AND PERRY, BUT THERE WILL BE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER. ****PLEASE TAKE MY POLL! I CAN'T END MY STORY WITHOUT PEOPLE VOTING! ;) Please Review **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey every one I'm sorry for taking so long in ypdating but I promise to have this updated sooner for now on.(: Well i hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Perry sighed as he stopped and looked back at Candace, who was about 100 feet behind him. She had been trudging for about an hour now; it was understandable since they had been walking for four hours straight and the path they were taking wasn't as safe as Perry had first thought. Throughout the walk, they had to climb over fallen trees and were forced to go through bushes full of thorns so both of them were covered in scratches and bruises, not to mention all the bug bites. The greatest challenge though was getting Candace to go over a log that had blue moss on it (it had taken nearly 30minutes). Right at that moment though, the path was clear and the sun was setting so Perry reluctantly decided it was time to set up camp. He set his backpack down and started taking out all the necessary supplies.

Candace plopped down on the ground the minute she caught up with Perry.

"Why did we stop? Are we there yet?" She asked taking her bottle out and started gulping down the rest of her water. After putting it down on the ground she turned on P.A.T. so she can hear Perry's response.

"Well we are actually a half mile away, but we need to be fully rested when we get there so we'll stop here and rest for the night."

Candace nodded and they started to set up camp. Perry went deeper in the woods to find some firewood; leaving Candace to put the tents ups.

"This can't be that hard." Candace muttered to herself as she tried to put the tents together. "The directions say to connect this rod to this thing-a-ma-giger and then hammer this to that thing-a-ma-bob…and Wala!" Candace stood back and admired her work, which was a pathetic tent that did not even reach a foot off the ground. She sighed, knowing all she did was make a mess that Perry would have to clean up. So she decided to lie against a tree and wait for Perry to return, but soon fell asleep.

A very tired Perry returned to camp and immediately dropped the logs he was carrying, and then sighed deeply when he saw the tent and Candace sleeping against a tree. 'I'll have to set up camp by myself,' He thought bitterly. 'Well at least she won't cause anymore damage.'

He quickly made a fire and started to think on how to undo what Candace did to the tent. He circled it a few times to see what he could do. Luckily she didn't damage it in any way so he quickly took the tent apart and put it back together again. With that done he sat by the fire and pulled out one of the ham sandwiches Carl made for them. He was just about to take a bite when he heard the branches in a tree nearby him move. He dropped the sandwich and quickly got into a fighting stance.

"Show yourself!" He commanded into the darkness.

"Would you calm down? You are going to wake up the girl," A familiar voice called back.

"Oh, it's only you. It's about time you got here," Perry snapped as Agent E finally revealed himself.

"I just can't understand why we can't rescue Biff tonight," Buford said folding his arms across his chest while stomping on the ground.

"Would you just shut up?" Holly yelled as she laid her sleeping bag near the fire that Ferb made.

"Would you mind your own business?" Buford yelled back and glared a glare that would have Baljeet asking for a new pair of underpants.

"I will when you stop acting like a baby," Holly said calmly, unfazed by Buford's glare.

"I dare you to say that again," Buford said in a low, menacing voice.

Holly, intimidated, took two steps back but would not give up and said,

"Fine I will, you-"

"Okay it's time for dinner everyone!" Isabella interrupted and grabbed Holly by her arm and pulled her over to where Gretchen was sitting with a plate of ham sandwiches sitting next to her. Holly took a deep breath as they both sat down next to her. Holly then grabbed a sandwich and took a bite out of it.

"I don't want you arguing with Buford anymore," Isabella said suddenly.

"What, Why," Holly exclaimed, "He has stopped crying," She pointed to Buford, who was silently stuffing his mouth with ham sandwiches. When he looked up he noticed Holly pointing at him and he sent a glare that made all three girls turn back around.

"Well he has stopped crying, but we have to remember that his emotions are out of control since Biff is gone. When we find him Buford will be back to normal and he will be really mad and bully you even more! Do you get what I'm saying?" Isabella said looking at both girls.

After a moment of silence Holly finally said, "Yes, I understand captain,"

"Me too," Gretchen added.

"Great," Isabella said smiling, "Don't worry though, you guys will still get your patches when we get back,"

Both Holly and Gretchen sighed in relief, which caused all three to laugh.

"You should really speak a little nicer to the people that are disobeying orders to help you out Agent P.," Agent E. said as he flew down and grabbed Perry and started to fly deeper into the woods.

Candace woke up to the sound of flapping. She quickly jumped up and looked around and saw Perry being carried off by an eagle.

"Oh no that eagle is going to eat him," Candace screamed and ran started to run after them. After a while she tripped over a log and lost sight of them.

"I can't believe Perry's going to get eaten and I couldn't even save him," Candace sighed smacking herself, but felt something wet hit her face. She quickly looked at her hands and realized that she had something orange on them. She then looked with horror at the log she fell on was covered in orange moss. She screamed as she desperately tried to get the moss off herself.

"I have to get this stuff off of me the orange moss makes me hallucinate…wait or was it the blue moss…well the last time I got in contact with both of them and I still went crazy so I guess it doesn't make a difference." She said as she wiped the rest of the moss off.

"Yup, It doesn't make a difference…Kevin," a familiar voice said from behind her.

"Oh no," Candace mumbled.

"Oh yes," The Zebra said as he walked in front of Candace to let her know she wasn't dreaming.

"What do you want?" Candace said as she made a mental note to go see a doctor when all this was over.

"Well I don't want anything, I just like watching you panic," Zebra said laughing.

"This is not funny! My friend is about to get eaten and all you can do is laugh," Candace yelled, enraged at what Zebra just said.

"Oh, you mean the platypus? He's nearby all you have to do is turn on P.A.T. and you could easily find him," Zebra said in a bored tone.

Candace immediately turned her P.A.T. on and started to listen carefully. She then heard a faded sound that sounded like Perry's voice and started running toward it.

"Well your welcome," She heard Zebra's voice say from where she left him. Ignoring the sarcastic comment she kept running until she saw the eagle's back. She quickly hid behind a tree and started creeping closer to the tree the eagle was perched at. When she was close enough she realized that Perry was sitting next to him, talking.

"Would you stop playing around and tell me what I need to know already?" Perry asked, looking at Agent E. desperately.

Agent E. looked at Perry like he was crazy, "Aww come on PP, and don't you want to know the dangers I had to go through to even get this information. Besides, we didn't even get to talk all that much the last time I saw you,"

"No, I don't want to hear any of that! All I want to know is the information about those animals that want Candace dead,"

All of a sudden they heard a noise from the tree beside them. Both agents were alert and got ready to see what was behind the tree, when a squirrel came running out of a hole inside it.

"It's probably just a squirrel," Agent E. said relaxing. Perry's glare lingered at the tree for a few more seconds, but it eventually softens as he forced himself to relax and look back at Agent E.

Candace put her hand on her mouth, wishing she could go to her panic room. Using her other hand to take the P.A.T. out of her ear she started to think.

'Why does a bunch of animals want me dead? Wait was it that time I called all those animals' names with Phineas and Ferb's invention? That has to be it, but…that means I've been a burden to Perry all along. Why in the world and I'm so useless? Is there really any reason for me to even help out on this mission if all Perry is going to do is worry about me? Also he has defeated that man before by himself he doesn't need me. So I guess I'll just go home.'

With that decision made, she wiped her tears and started to run. She had absolutely no idea where she was going, but she knew she had to get far enough away from Perry that he would stop looking for her.

Perry looked back at the tree and saw Candace running away.

"Well this just great I think she heard us," Perry muttered as he jumped down from the tree.

"Don't worry that P.A.T. doubles as a tracking device doesn't it? Just use your watch to track where she is going and we can find her to explain the situation to her," Agent E. said.

Perry immediately activated the tracking device on his watch and was surprised to see that it said. He ran to the tree the watch was pointing at and saw that the P.A.T. was on the ground.

The platypus sighed and looked up at Agent E.

"Well what are we going to do now?"

* * *

**A/N: Well sorry it's another cliffhanger. Also I really need you guys to answer this question if you review.**

_**Do you think there should be any pairing in this story? **_

**A)**No this should just be a friendship story

**B)**PhineasXIsabella

**C)**FerbXIsabella

**Also if you think of any other couple you can just tell me and I'll consider it.**

**Thanks.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Well hope you guys like this chapter. I'll try to update faster :)**

* * *

"Candace! Come back," Perry screamed repeatedly as he ran through the forest. Agent E. swooped down next to Perry and said,

"It's too dark, you'll get lost," Perry ignored him and continued to run and scream for Candace to come back.

'This is why we shouldn't pair up with our humans,' Agent E. thought as he grabbed Perry with his talons and started flying higher and higher until they could see most of the forest.

"Didn't you give her a new belt?" Agent E. asked. Then and there Perry could've smacked himself, he forgot that the belt had a tracking device on it as well. He quickly pushed a few buttons on his watch and in a flash Candace's location popped on the screen.

"She's just a couple of feet away," Perry said happily and soon enough they landed in a tree near Candace's location. When Perry was released from the eagle's grasp he started to look down and saw Candace leaning against the tree they were in crying. It was obvious that she didn't see then land.

"What are you going to do?" Agent E. whispered.

"Just let me talk to her for a few minutes," Perry whispered back. Taking a deep breath he jumped down from the tree and crashed into Candace's lap.

Candace screamed as she pushed whatever just landed on her off her lap and stood up. She looked down and noticed that it was only Perry. Their eyes instantly locked. Candace still felt bad, but she was glad she wasn't alone anymore.

Breaking their little staring contest Perry jumped and Candace caught him in her arms. Perry then put the P.A.T. in her ear and said,

"There you are Candace," They both laughed, but as it died the seriousness of the situation rose again. Candace sat down Indian style, sitting Perry in her lap. She took a couple of deep breaths and decided not to beat around the bush with the conversation.

"Perry I-"

"Wait Candace you missed the whole conversation, the group of animals-"

"They want to kill me. Maybe if I had kept my mouth shut they-"

"Listen! It was just a rumor," Perry said quickly and gave Candace a look that told her not to interrupt him,

"The animals were just upset for a little while, but they are over it now so you have nothing to worry about, you are perfectly safe,"

"So there's nothing…" Candace mumbled slowly.

"At all to worry about," Perry said calmly, completing her sentence.

Candace sighed in relief. It was like a weight had been lifted off her shoulders. It was like all the insecurities she felt earlier had just disappeared. She tightened her grip on Perry and fell back, letting her legs uncross so that she was fully lying down. Perry's hat (fedora) fell off and he decided to go into 'pet mode' just for a few minutes. Looking up at the stars Candace petted Perry while the platypus made his famous chattering sound.

Even though it was a nice moment Perry knew it had to end so he squirmed out of her embrace and grabbed his hat (fedora), but didn't put it back on.

Candace stayed where she was; she knew that Perry would tell her when to get up.

Perry looked up the tree expecting Agent E. to still be up there, but he didn't see the bird anywhere.

"Where did he go?" Perry whispered to himself. His question was answered sooner than he thought as Candace's and his bags were dropped right in front of him.

"You're welcome," Agent E. sung as he flew away into the night.

After Agent E. left, Perry was about to tell Candace something when he heard laughter, _human_ laughter and it wasn't Candace. Whoever it was though Perry could tell they would see them in a few seconds. He quickly hid his hat (fedora) and looked over at Candace. The teen was standing up, and was looking to her left.

Perry immediately turned to look and saw three figures walk toward them. They were obviously guys, making Perry worry for Candace's welfare, but it seemed that they haven't acknowledged that Candace and he were standing there so there was still a chance to get away.

Perry looked at Candace and whispered,

"Hey Can-"

"Hey!"

It was too late one of the guys had noticed them making the other two acknowledge them as well. The one who saw them first started running toward them leaving his two companions behind.

Still in 'pet mode' Perry quickly got in front of Candace, ready to spring into action.

The strange person stopped a few feet from them, hunched over catching his breath. When he looked back up both the stranger and Candace gasped.

"It's you!" they both said in shock.

"What do you three want?" Buford sneered as the three Fireside Girls walked up to him. Holly instantly scowled.

"We would like to commence a truce with you," Isabella said smiling ignoring his rude tone. Then using her elbow she jabbed Holly in the gut (but not hard). Holly grabbed her stomach and forced a smile.

"Oh really know?" Buford asked getting suspicious, "Now tell me, do you really want me to believe that you guys want a truce?"

"Isn't that what she said," Holly muttered to herself, luckily Isabella didn't hear it, but Buford did and he wasn't about to let her get away with it,

"What did you say you little-?"

"Okay," Isabella interrupted hoping to stop the fight that was about start.

Buford took a deep breath and motioned for the leader to continue.

"So this is how the truce works we won't start fights with you and call you a baby. In return you don't start fights with us, this includes physical." Isabella explained.

Buford looked at the three girls, making sure to glare at Holly and got a glare from her in return. He then closed his eyes in thought.

'I can trust Isabella and the one with the glasses, but I don't know about _Holly_…'

Isabella's smiled faltered as she waited for Buford's reply, she didn't really know what to do if he refused. Her heart stopped when he opened his eyes.

"Fine," Buford said slowly. Letting out the breath she didn't know she was holding Isabella said,

"Great now let's shake on it,"

Buford got up and shook Gretchen's hand and then Isabella's, but he turned to Holly….another glaring contest started.

"Look you two," Isabella nearly growled; she was really getting annoyed with these two. "If you two don't shake hands right now something really awful is going to happen to you guys,"

Holly and Buford stopped immediately and considered their options and both shuddered, Isabella could be very cruel at times,"

"Fine," They both said reluctantly and Buford offered his hand to Holly. Holly grunted and bawled her hand into a fist and said,

"Germs,"

Buford shook with uncontrolled rage, his hand instantly turned into a fist.

"I-I'll just ignore that little comment," He said in a shaky voice. Then when the two bumped fists, Isabella clapped.

"Okay so it's settled we'll be friends for know on! Oh, Buford," Isabella said as Buford was walking away from them, "I also have an award for you for accepting the truce,"

Buford perked up and turned around at the sound of an reward,

"That's great! What is it?"

"You don't have to ride with me anymore on the moped," Isabella said happily.

"Yes! That's-"

"You have to ride with Holly," Isabella continued, interrupting Buford and making the bully go silent.

"What!" Holly and Buford screamed.

"I thought you said something terrible wasn't going to happen to us if we agreed to the truce," Buford exclaimed.

"Isabella why are you doing this to me," Holly whined. Gretchen patted her shoulder to make her calm down.

"Yeah, what kind of reward is this?" Buford said regretting ever making a deal with Isabella.

"You two will be the lucky ones to test if the truce is working well. Isn't it great?" Isabella said as she turned from the three and started walking toward Ferb.

As Isabella walked away Holly and Buford sighed, the next three days were going to be the longest three days the two have ever experience.

"I can't believe you are the girl who screamed in the museum," Rick said to Candace, by the sound of his voice it seemed that he completely admired her.

"Yeah when Richard told us about you I couldn't believe that someone actually had the guts to do that," Buck said trying to start a conversation with the famous screamer.

Candace just smiled as they continued down the path to their destination, which surprisingly is called Rainbow Village. It turns out that the person who had run towards them was Richard, the boy who also kicked out of the museum with Candace. When they found out they were going to the same place they had offered to walk them there and offer them a place to stay.

"Hey, don't call me that in front of her! Please call me Rick," Rick said to Candace, but then added hastily, "Only if you want to of course. You can call me Richard if you want,"

"It's alright I'll call you Rick," Candace smiled reassuring Rick that it was okay.

Perry couldn't believe what was happening. It turned out that Candace was a hero among many teenage delinquents, and for what? Yelling in a museum! It was the stupidest thing he has ever heard. The only good part of it was they were closer to Dr. Doofenshmirtz location, so he decided that going with the boys was an okay idea. The fact that they were carrying their supplies for them wasn't bad either.

When they arrived in town they immediately went to Rick's uncle's motel. Rick more than happily gave Candace her own room for free. They made plans to eat breakfast in the morning and then parted ways.

"We were so lucky," Candace exclaimed happily as she sat down on the bed.

"Yes we were, but that doesn't mean you should let your guard up around those three. Do you understand?" Perry said in a stern voice.

Candace nodded, even though she thought the guys were completely safe.

"Good," Perry continued, "You should get some sleep, its 10:30pm,"

"But mom hasn't called yet," As if on cue her cell phone ranged. Candace took the P.A.T. off and answered the phone. She then got up and went to the bathroom for a little more privacy.

Perry then grabbed the P.A.T. from where Candace had left it and jumped out the window of their motel room. When he looked up his eyes locked with Agent E.

"You lied to her," He said, but there was no malice in his voice, it was as if he was used to the Platypus doing this.

_~*FLASHBACK*~_

"_It's probably just a squirrel," Agent E. said relaxing. Perry's glare lingered at the tree for a few more seconds, but it eventually softens as he forced himself to relax and look back at Agent E._

"_Well the group is fairly unorganized since the incident only happened a few weeks ago, but we really haven't been keeping an eye on them since we are busy with this mission. The upper branches don't think it is important enough, but I think war between the animals and humans can start up. Though, that's not important at the moment. Candace is safe for the moment, but don't let your guard down PP."_

_Perry was about to answer, but then he looked back at the tree and saw Candace running…_

_~*END~OF~FLASHBACK*~_

"It was for her own good," Perry said softly, even though he knew he didn't have to make an excuse. "Why are you even here?"

Agent E. chuckled, "Because I'm your friend and as your friend I'm going to make sure you don't return to your old habits," The last part sounded like a warning, no it was a warning and Perry didn't feel like listening so after the bird had finished he went back to the room and shut the window without even muttering goodbye.

"_Hey Ferb how are you?"_ Ferb heard Phineas say over phone.

"Good, a bit boring though," He answered and started to listen to Phineas explain all the stuff he has went through today just to get into the convention. He would tell his brother about this adventure _after_ it was over, he knew Phineas had a lot to worry about, but it was a side of him that just wanted to keep this all a secret. He shook the feeling away and after a quick conversation with his mother he went to sleep. It was 11:15 after all.

* * *

**Well I hope I didn't get off topic on this chapter. Just to let you know there is going to be a side story about Perry's and Agent E's. relationship. I don't know when that will be posted though...maybe when the sequel is out, but that's another story. Bye**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey! Here is another chapter. I made a mistake with the last chapter I accidently made two "Ricks", so Richard's is still going to be called Rick. His friend is now going to be called Rico, sorry for the confusion. Hope you like this chapter. :) I'm SO SORRY this is so late but all my teachers decided they want to give me projects and then my computer decides it wants to break during the middle of everything. Luckily I'm going to get internet access on my laptop soon and I can update every week like a normal Fanfiction person.**

"Candace, wake up," Perry said as he shook her, hoping she would wake up. Candace swatted his hands away and rolled onto her stomach. Though that little action wouldn't stop the platypus, he simply started to shake her again hoping that she would listen this time. Candace mumbled something in a sleepy voice and grabbed her pillow, placing it over her head. This made Perry sigh in annoyance. He grabbed the pillow and threw it on the other side of the room so she wouldn't do it again. Knowing that Perry had no intention of letting her continue to sleep, Candace slowly propped herself up on her elbows.

"I'm up," She said groggily, though her eyes were closed.

"Open your eyes," Perry said, so he would be sure that she wouldn't go back to sleep. Slowly Candace opened her eyes and said,

"What time is it?" She looked on the table beside the bed…it was five in the morning!

"Why are we up so early? We don't have to meet them until 7:30," Candace whined, laying back down and pulling the cover over her head.

"Because," Perry said as he pulled the cover off the sleepy teen. "After we get ready we have to go over the mission, so get ready,"

Candace grunted, but got up and grabbed all of her necessities before going into the bathroom to take a shower.

When she came out, she saw that Perry was sitting on the bed. He motioned her to come over and sit next to him. Once she did he pointed to the wall across from them, she looked and saw nothing. She looked at Perry, about to ask him a question, but saw that he was fiddling with his watch. After a few seconds, beams of light shoot out of the watch. Candace realized that the watch had a projector and saw the diagram like pictures that appeared on the previously blank wall.

"This is how we are going to do this. First, I'll crash into his hideout and get captured by his trap. He will then go over his 'maniacal' plan in which he will accidently tell me how to turn the machine off," As Perry was talking he pointed to every individual picture of the plan. He then paused and looked at Candace; to make sure she was following, the teen nodded, so he continued, "During all of this you will be on a different floor of the building. You see, Doofenshmirtz thought he could trick us by making a fake machine so that when I destroyed it, it would actually start the real machine. We are really lucky that Carl found out about this, but anyway, you will hear everything that Doofenshmirtz is saying because I have a microphone in this hat. All I would have to do is program the P.A.T. to double as an earpiece. After you hear how to turn off the machine, turn it off and push the self-destruct button and **LEAVE THE BUILDING!**"

"How are you going to get out?" Candace asked.

"An alarm will sound and why Doofenshmirtz is confused, I'll escape his trap, knock him out and get the both of us out. We should be done before three." Perry finished, but then added,

"Do you have any questions?" Candace nodded and asked,

"How do I get into the building?" Perry smiled sheepishly and said,

"Well…um…you are going to have to figure that one out on your own,"

"What do you mean! I can't do that! Are you nuts…"

"Candace!" Perry yelled, interrupting Candace before she started a full out rant. "You can do it-"

"No I can't," Candace cried out in frustration, "I'm not Phineas or Ferb,"

"No you're not," Perry agreed, "You're Candace and you are just as great as they are and don't you ever forget it,"

Candace zoned out for a second and let his words sink in and slowly accepted it. She wiped the tears that were beginning to form and told Perry that she under stood.

Perry smiled and jumped off the bed and when he landed he was in his 'pet mode'. That was the cue that it was time to go meet the guys, so they got their stuff together and left the room.

They ate a simple breakfast with the guys and Rick's uncle. When they were finish Candace stood up to leave when Rick said,

"Why don't you hang out with us today? We would love to show you two around," Buck added,

"Yeah we could show you the gym-"

"-and the beach you would love all the activities that you could do there," Rico also added interrupting Buck.

"Aww come on," All three guys chorused at the same time, trying to encourage her to go.

"I can't right now, but tell you what," She said looking down at Perry, "How about I meet you guys at the beach around five?"

"Okay," Rick said sadly, he was disappointed that they wouldn't get to spend more time with her. "Pinky swear?" He added, holding out his pinky. Candace smiled and intertwined her pinky with Rick's. Rico and Buck jumped up and added their pinkies to the mix. The group moved their pinkies in a up and down motion a few times and let go.

"See you guys later," Candace said laughing as she headed off with Perry.

"Well it's time to head out," Isabella said. It was about 8:30, the group had already packed up.

"I'm sorry," Buford said rather rudely as he raised his hand. "Isn't Ferb the Captain? Shouldn't he be giving the orders?" Buford smirked at Isabella's glare.

"Well," Isabella said slowly, trying to keep her cool, "Captain Ferb are we ready to head out,"

"Yes," Ferb answered grinning. He found it very amusing that his friends were fighting like this. When they were at home they were completely fine with one another, but that was only because they saw each other a few hours a day. They have never been exposed to each others attitudes for this long.

"Are we going to find my Biff?" Buford asked starting to tear up. Holly took a deep breath. No one answered the bully's question, not really knowing the answer. Buford sighed and climbed on the moped after Holly and put his hands on her shoulders. Holly revved the engine and took off. A few minutes into the trip Buford started crying again, but not just as loud.

"Don't worry, we'll find him, I'll make sure of it." Holly muttered, making sure only Buford could hear her. Buford sniffled,

"Really,"

"Yes, I'm not going to say it again," Holly said hoping that that would keep Buford calm.

"Give me a hug!" Buford practically yelled as he removed his hands off her shoulders and put them around her waist. The force of the hug pulled Holly backing them causing her to accidently let go of the moped's handles and as a result, both of them falling off the moped. Luckily the moped just stopped and fell to the ground after traveling a couple of feet by itself.

"You guys alright," Ferb said stopping his moped and looking back at them.

"Yes," Holly answered as she and Buford got back on the moped and caught up with the group.

After a few more minutes of traveling Isabella Cheered,

"I see the illegal town!"

**Okay so this is it! I had actually planned on it being longer, but I decided to wait and put it in the next one. The action starts in the next chapter. Oh and the story is just going to be a friendship one (maybe crushes will develop). Thanks to all of you who voted and gave your opinion. Oh and while I am thinking about this, there is not going to be a romantic relationship between Candace and Richard. My cousin pointed out to me that it seemed like they liked each other, but she failed to remember that I said that Jeremy is her boy friend in the beginning. Though I was thinking about making them a couple, but that's another story. Also while you guys are still reading this, Richard isn't really the name of the guy who stole the dinosaur bones from the museum. I couldn't find his real name, but if someone does I will gladly go back through this story and change it. **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hey hope you like this chapter.**

**WARNING: CHARACTER'S WILL BE OOC! ONLY FOR THIS CHAPTER!**

* * *

"Rainbow Village! A town full of crooks and bad guys is called Rainbow Village!" Isabella said in total shock.

"Yeah it is! You got a problem with it little girl?" A big gruff looking man with a scar on his left eye said to the first mate.

"N-n-no sir," Isabella said meekly moving behind Ferb.

"So why are ya guys here?" The man glared down at the group.

"Ya? How do you spell that? Or did you mean 'you' and if you did you might want to work on your grammar." Ferb replied back smartly, not liking this man's attitude at all.

"What you say you little-"

"It's okay Bob they're with me," Buford said stepping ahead of Ferb and holding out a card, which Bob took.

"Oh hey Buford! These guys ya friends?" Bob said chuckling. "No wonder they have so much spunk! Come on, I'll give ya guys a ride." With that he started walking away towards his truck that just seemed to come out of nowhere.

"Buford can we trust him?" Ferb asked once Bob was out of earshot.

"Yeah he knows a guy that is going to help us get Biff back," Buford answered quickly.

"That's good enough for me," Gretchen said happily.

"What do you think Ferb?" Isabella asked wanting to know his opinion.

Ferb looked at the group and sighed, "I say we go with him I really want to get this trip over with," and when he finished the whole group nodded in agreement. Ten minutes later all the mopeds were tied to the back of the truck and they were heading towards the shore.

Isabella stared at the shore with awe. It was absolutely beautiful, the sand looked like it was sparkling, the water was a clear crystal blue color, and she swore she could see the dolphins jumping. She giggled in excitement, 'This could be the perfect location for a date with Phineas.' She thought happily.

Ferb rolled his eyes he knew exactly what Isabella was thinking. Yes the beach was very beautiful, but there was a lot of 'suspicious' activities going on. There were men in overcoats swapping small brown boxes and money and other things that he really didn't want to think about.

"Here we are," Bob said loudly getting the groups attention. "Just go get your wetsuits on and meet me at pier 9. I'll be there with a few others that agreed to help you search."

With that said they all went to the dressing rooms and put their suits on. When they were finished they went to the pier.

"Hello," a stubby man with a beard said waving to them. "My names Tim, and this is my nephew Rick and his friends Rico and Buck we are going to help you guys."

The three boys waved as their names were called and when Tim was done Buck asked,

"Umm where do we start looking for him?"

"When Buford jumped out of the plane and into the water he jumped into a specific zone, am I right?" Isabella asked.

Tim and Bob nodded.

"Well we just need to look in that certain zone and we should find him." Isabella finished.

"That's a great idea," Gretchen said.

"But it's not that easy," Buford said solemnly.

"Why not?" Holly asked confused.

"Well you see, the only way to get to the zone is by plane and you would have to jump out the plane." Buford answered.

"That doesn't seem too hard." Gretchen said.

"It doesn't 'seem' hard but it is because you're not allowed to use parachutes." Buford explained.

"But sky diving into the ocean does require parachutes," Isabella said disbelievingly, trying to convince herself.

"It usually does but since this is an illegal town we don't like to follow the rules..." Tim said laughing, and wiggling his eyebrows knowing the kids would put two and two together.

"What kind of adults lets children jump off a plane with no parachute?" Isabella yelled, everyone could tell she was panicking.

Gretchen legs seemed to go weak and she collapsed to the ground. "This is crazy, I want my mom,"

Isabella and Ferb went to Gretchen and helped her up. Poor girl looked like she was going to faint.

"Calm down, Gretchen, now that I think about it we've probably done more dangerous things," Isabella said trying to calm her friend (and herself) down.

Ferb patted Gretchen on her shoulder and held out a juice box, which Gretchen gladly took.

"Honestly," Bob barked out in an annoyed voice, "I don't know why we have to babysit some snot nose kids,"

Everyone glared at him; the harshest coming from Tim.

"Now Bob-"

"Don't ya start with me Tim-"

"Bob I think you need to calm down-"

"Ya calm down I don't need to come down!"

Then a full blown argument erupted and soon no one could understand what the two grown men were saying.

_**BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!**_

Everyone stopped and turned to Bob's truck, where Buford stood beeping the truck's horn. When Buford realized everyone had stopped, he jumped off the truck and sighed.

"…You guys don't have to go if you don't want to," Buford said dejectedly, "You guys came all this way to help me and dealt with my attitude and everything and I really don't want you guys to get hurt or anything like that so…I mean you even told me where to look for Biff and-"

"Shut up you stupid idiot!" Holly yelled interrupting, "Look I did not come all this way dealing with all you're whining and crying just to leave just because you say that! Now, man up! I don't know about everybody else…"

She paused and looked at her friends for emphasis.

"But, I'm going with you! Did you honestly think I would just be a coward and run away now! We're…we'll I'm your friend and I'm not going to let you do something so stupid, and dangerous I might add, by yourself. So let's go Biffs' not going to get himself!"

And with that Holly turned toward the water and started walking toward the plane that was in the process of landing.

"Holly's right!" Isabella said getting over her fear instantly. Gretchen also seemed to get over her initial shock. Ferb only nodded and started walking after Holly. Buford just stood there looking like he was about to cry.

"You guys…" The bully choked back a sob.

"Don't start crying!" The group yelled in unison.

"Why are these kids so emotional? When I was their age all I cared about was what color popsicle I was going to get!" Bob exclaimed confused.

….

Soon the entire gang was boarded on the plane and headed out to the middle of the ocean, not really knowing what would happen next, but ready to face it head on.

* * *

**A/N: HEY! SORRY ABOUT THE LONG WAIT! THIS CHAPTER HAS BEEN HARDER TO WRITE THEN I THOUGHT, AND TRUTH BE TOLD THIS IS HONESTLY MY LEAST FAVORITE CHAPTER. I'VE LOOKED OVER IT COUNTLESS TIMES AND I CAN'T SEEM TO MAKE IT ANY BETTER. NOT TO WORRY THOUGH THE NEXT COUPLE OF CHAPTERS ARE GOING TO BE FULL OF ACTION THAT I KNOW YOU ARE GOING TO ENJOY. :) IT IS CURRENTLY 1:49 AM AND I CAN'T GO TO SLEEP. I COMPLETELY UNDERSTAND IF YOU DON'T LIKE THIS CHAPTER, JUST PM ME! **

**I ALSO WANT TO THANK YOU GUYS FOR REMINDING ME NOT TO QUIT AND GIVING RESPONSES TO MY QUESTION…I LOVE YOU GUYS!**


	9. Chapter 9

**HEY!**

**Warnings: **This chapter is will include animal (Platypus) abuse, torture with electricity, traps, and mentions of human trafficking.

* * *

"_Doofenshmirtz secret building!"_

Mwhahahahahahahah!

Dr. Doofenshmirtz's evilcacklingcould be heard all around the large building he had rented for his scheme.

"What is so funny, sir?" Norm asked, wanting to join in on his master's enjoyment.

The 'evil' doctor stopped and glared at the robot.

"What do you think, Norm?" Doofenshmirtz's all but spat. "Every evil villain laughs when they are about to talk to themselves about their '-inator.'"

"_I thought you were the only one who did that?" _Norm desperately wanted to say this but settled for, "Oh, of course! Sorry sir."

Doofenshmirtz's clicked his teeth and turned to go to the window. Norm then knew he had made the right decision, he wasn't sent to his room.

"Now, what I was about to say before I was rudely interrupted," The doctor paused glaring at Norm before he continued, "I will finally achieve my goal of ruling the Tri-State Area!" He started cackling again and mumbling things to himself.

"Um… sir?" Norm asked softly.

"What now!" the Dr. snapped.

"What is the '-inator' called?" Norm pointed over to the corner of the room where the fake '-inator' was.

"I've have decided to reveal that when Perry the platypus arrives." Doofenshmirtz said looking at his watch. "He's late though."

* * *

"Candace I'm late," Perry groaned, trying his hardest not to glare at the redhead.

"I know that," Candace whined.

"So…" Perry continued.

"Yes Perry?" Candace asked, knowing the platypus wanted to say something.

"Can you let me go now?" Perry asked in a frustrated voice.

Candace tightened her hold on the platypus she had forced into a hug a few minutes ago. They were hiding behind a couple of bushes in front of Doofenshmirtz's hideout.

"I don't want you to go! Please don't leave me here alone. I can't do this,"

"Candace we've discussed this already-"

"I know but-"

"Stop interrupting me! It's just nerves Candace, I had them the first time I went on a mission. I completely froze, but I got my act together and completed it anyway!" Perry paused and looked Candace in the eye. "I found out that I was just overreacting, just like you are now!"

Candace kept eye contact with Perry as her arms loosened and the platypus broke free of her grip.

"You'll be fine I promise," Perry said in a reassuring voice. "Now don't break cover until you hear a crash."

He finally broke eye contact and left the bushes.

"_He honestly deserves the best pet reward,"_ Candace thought to herself. She honestly needed to be braver, if not for herself then for Perry, who believed in her. It might be hard, but she knew she could do it.

_**CRASH**_

That's her cue.

* * *

The ride to the drop off point was a relatively quiet one the only sounds came from Tim, who was talking to someone on the walkie-talkie. As they neared the drop off point Bob stood up and started going over the necessary procedures.

"Ok, first find your exit buddy,"

Buford immediately grabbed Holly and forced her into a hug. Isabella turned to look at both Ferb and Gretchen. There were an odd number of them, how would it work?

"We're jumping with you guys," Rick stated when he saw the confused look on Isabella's face. He then turned to his two friends, "Rico and Buck, you two work together. I'll work with one of them." He then turned to Ferb, Isabella, and Gretchen. "So… which one of you guys want to be my exit buddy?"

"I will," Ferb said getting up and moving over to stand by Rick. Gretchen sighed in relief and linked her arms around Isabella's smiling. Isabella smiled back and then turned her attention back to Bob.

"Do you have your exit buddy?"

"Yes," Buford said confidently and squeezed Holly tighter, much to her displeasure.

"Alright now Rick will now tell you the proper jumping technique," Bob said pointing at Rick. Everyone turned their attention to him as he started to speak.

"Alright ladies and gentlemen we are going to have a great jump today! Now always remember to keep some kind of contact with your buddy by either holding hands or linking arms." He then looked at Ferb. "Uh…how do you want to do this?"

Ferb looked at him confused for a second when he realized what he meant.

"I have a better idea," Ferb said as he took out a safety pin and connect them by their belt loops.

"That's a great idea buddy, way safer and secure than holding hands." Rick said patting Ferb on the shoulder.

"Do you have any more of those?" Isabella and Buck asked in unison. Ferb nodded and then proceeded to give everyone a safety pin, but when he got to Buford and Holly, Buford refused to take one, much to Holly's displeasure. Once the entire gang was secure to their exit buddy, Rick went on with his explanation.

"Okay this is what we have to do-" The side door to the plane started to open, the wind making it impossible for anyone to hear Rick. When the door was fully open though, they all seemed to hear him say,

"Let's rock this!" Then he suddenly jumped out of the plane, surprising Ferb. They were quickly followed by Rico and Buck, then Buford went next holding a screaming Holly and before she knew what she was doing Isabella jumped out of the plane, free-falling straight into the water she once thought beautiful.

* * *

"_I'm doing great, I just need to stay focused and get to 12__th__ floor."_ Candace thought as she ran up the emergency stairs. Sneaking into the building was a piece of cake and sneaking past the only security guard in the lobby had been easier. Everything was going according to plan and soon she would be able to enjoy hanging out at the beach with her new friends.

* * *

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Perry the Platypus." Dr. Doofenshmirtz said smugly as he looked at his nemesis, which at the moment was stuck in a trap. It wasn't like one of his old traps; in fact he didn't even build it. It was probably one of the perks of being in a village full of successful crooks that he found the ultimate platypus trap. All of his appendages were bound. A shaver had cut off his top three hairs so he couldn't use them to escape again. The machine had taken away his watch, contacts, and hat (fedora), which were now in his arms. Also, much to Perry's displeasure, laser pointers were surrounding him and when he moved too much the machine would automatically shock him. Doofenshmirtz laughed at the sight, the platypus had only been in the trap for three minutes and was shocked more than 24 times.

The platypus growled and glared at the doctor continuously. How dare he do this to him! They might be nemeses but this was going a step too far. Never had the doctor used any sort of torture methods on him, and to think he even had thought about saving the fool when he accidently hit the self-destruct button!

"_I need to calm down and think,"_ Perry said to himself as he felt another wave of painful electricity go through him. The platypus then closed his eyes and started to take deep breaths. He had never felt so bad in his entire life, not even when he had that stupid rash. He then wondered how this would affect the plan and Candace-

"_CANDACE!"_

Perry's eyes shot open again and looked at Doofenshmirtz, who had just turned off his watch. Doofenshmirtz laughed and held out the watch so the platypus could see it better.

"I have deduced that this is how you are communicating with your partner," Doofenshmirtz said slyly, smirking at platypus.

"_Oh no!"_

Perry jerked out of rage and sadness, only to be shocked several more times causing Doofenshmirtz to laugh.

"Oh I knew about you're little partner the entire time," Doofenshmirtz said cruelly as he circled the trap. "You see, Perry the Platypus, I had this entire thing planned out! First I come up with some crazy plot against the world. Then I put the '-inator' out of O.W.C.A.'s jurisdiction and into a lawless land where you would have little to no back up."

Then I went ahead and leaked some fake information to your organization saying that I had a decoy '–inator' up here and a fake one on the 12th floor," Doofenshmirtz stopped his little speech just to laugh at the expression on Perry's face.

"So wait!" Norm said making himself known, "Then the real '-inator' is up here?"

The question only made Doofenshmirtz laugh even harder and when he calmed down a little he looked at the robot and said in a sickly sing-song voice, "There was never an '-inator' to begin with!"

Perry jerked his head up in shock, only to be shocked again by the gruesome trap.

"But sir!" Norm said confused, "Then why are we even here?"

Doofenshmirtz ignored Norm's question and started pushing buttons on the Platypus's trap.

Perry really wanted to keep his eye on which buttons the lunatic was pushing, but he needed to keep still. The pain was almost unbearable and the platypus shook out of fear, pain, and embarrassment. He should have known that something was up the moment Major Monogram told him his plan was to "drown the world". How stupid was that? He couldn't believe he fell for something like this.

"I just turned up the voltage on the trap. I don't need you to start feeling immune to the shocks." Doofenshmirtz laughed again and turned back to Norm. "The reason we are here is to get rid of Perry the platypus once and for all!"

"You're going to kill him?" Norm exclaimed shocked. Perry was also shocked, scared even, but didn't move because he might pass out if he were to be electrocuted one more time.

"No, no, no," Doofenshmirtz said shaking his head. "I'm going to lock him in the darkest cell I can find on this earth!"

"_There's got to be a way to escape,"_ Perry thought, trying to keep hopes up.

"Oh and about that teenage girl," Doofenshmirtz continued, "There's an evil animal organization that is out to get her at the moment and the one who captures her will get a lot of money…" He trailed off.

"_He wouldn't!"_Perry thought as he stared at the man in horror.

"So I decided to sell her to them, just to let you know."

"_No!"_ For the first time since he was a baby Perry felt tears come to his eyes.

Doofenshmirtz didn't how to react to the platypus crying, so he just looked away and carried on,

"Now all I have to do is turn the watch back on, tell your partner how to turn 'off' the '-inator', and then have Norm capture her as she tries to get out," Doofenshmirtz snapped his fingers and Norm was off, heading towards the 12th floor. The evil Doctor then locked eyes with the platypus, "How does all that sound, Perry?" He all but cooed.

"_NO!" _Perry didn't think as he fought against his binds even harder out of pure adulterated rage. It was all futile, for the fact that he was shocked again, but this time the force of the electricity was stronger and for the first time that night a death curdling scream left the platypus's lips.

Doofenshmirtz seem uninterested and attempted to get the watch to turn back on. He pulled up a chair sat down as he waited for the watch to power up.

Even though the electricity stopped going through him the platypus still screamed at the unbearable pain.

"_I….can't_

_Candace_

_It hurts_

_I have to save…_

…

…

_I'm so sorry…"_

The last sounds the platypus heard was the musical tone his watch makes when it turns on and Dr. Doofenshmirtz clearing his throat.

Then everything went black.

* * *

**ATTENTION: PERRY IS NOT DEAD! REPEAT! PERRY IS NOT DEAD!**

**So i just want to say that writing this chapter was a breeze! I didn't even realize that many of you might be questioning my sanity until I finished. I honestly didn't like what I did to Perry, but it had to be done. I'm honestly a very happy person, so I don't know how I wrote somthing so dark. Hope it wasn't so graphic.**

**Also thanks for not giving up on me! I'm happy I'm updating a lot earlier this time.**

**Read and REVIEW!... Seriously REVIEW!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey...enjoy!**

* * *

"_This is it,"_ Candace whispered to herself as she looked at the door in front of her, "**-inator room**" it read. The adolescent agent took a deep breath and slowly opened the door.

"_No guards,"_ She observed as walked into the room. _"This Doof person isn't all that smart, is he?"_ She giggled at the thought and walked over to the "-inator" in the far corner of the room.

"_Now all I have to do is wait for this Doof to tell me how to turn off the machine,"_ Candace thought as she looked at the weird machine closely. She went to the side and unplugged the connection to the "phony -inator".

"**Well, well, well, if it isn't Perry the platypus,"** The squeaky came from her P. A. T.

This was it!

"**It seems that you have once again come to stop me from doing my evil scheme, but once again I have trapped you!" **

Candace had to remind herself that Perry let himself be caught and had a million little tricks to get himself out of any trap, she was 100% positive he would get.

"**You see Perry the platypus, in my youth I always loved the ocean,"**

"_Oh wow, this must be the beginning of his long back-story that Perry was talking about,"_ Candace sighed and leaned against the wall, _"This could take a while."_

* * *

"That was a…very interesting jump," Isabella awkwardly stated.

"Yup," Gretchen agreed, feeling just as uncomfortable.

"This was your first time, you did great!" Rick said encouragingly giving the girls a smile.

"Yeah don't worry," Rico piped in. "We were just as freaked out as you are, right Buck?" He laughed and looked over to his friend.

Buck nodded and added. "I almost needed a new pair of underpants,"

Buck's statement made everyone laugh, well everyone except Ferb, who looked kind of disturbed.

"Buford?" Ferb said causing the bully to stop laughing and turn his attention to him.

"What's up Buddy? You seem down," Buford asked, wondering why the genius wasn't having any fun.

"May I ask you a question?" Ferb asked. The group immediately stopped their snickering and started listening. It wasn't everyday Ferb asked Buford a question.

"Um….sure?" Buford said, really confused.

"Why are we floating...in the air?" Ferb said in a very strained voice.

The group was currently floating two feet above the water. They had been like this for about five minutes and as fun as it was, Ferb was ready to stop and get on with finding Biff.

"Oh! Don't worry" Rick answered for Buford. "You see, about two years ago a local evil scientist named Grav created rocks that defy gravity. If you put one in your pocket you can really fly it's so awesome! You should try it some time!" Rick stopped his story and closed his eyes, reminiscing about his flight.

Buck rolled his eyes and continued for his distracted friend. "Now one day Grav got an order to make gravity-defying boulders! It was hard for him to do but he made them, but the person who ordered them didn't want them anymore because there was a problem-"

"They only went off at select times and only stayed on for about seven minutes or so," Rick said snapping out of his daydream. "So he just dumped them here and moved away,"

"Then that means…" Holly trailed off.

"That we should be falling in a couple of seconds!" Rico said cheerfully.

All of a sudden the group didn't feel so weightless and felt the pull of gravity. They went down like rocks (No pun intended).

_**SPLASH!**_

* * *

"**Now I plan on making the whole world pay by making them pay for oxygen mwhahaha,"**

Candace rolled her eyes.

"**And you can't stop me Perry the Platypus, unless you push the green button and pull the purple lever at the same time."**

Candace scanned the weird machine until she found what he was talking about and pushed the green button and pulled the purple lever.

All of a sudden Candace is on the floor withering in pain. Candace screamed, she felt like she was being struck by lightning.

"**Mhahaha how do you like my 'shocking' surprise?"**

"_Wha-"_

"**You stupid little girl I can't believe you fell for that!,"**

"_It hurts…"_

"**I mean I've never been a good actor and you just did everything I said…I mean WOW! You know you really just boasted my self-confidence…"**

"_Perry where are you?"_

"…**Because you see when I was a child it was my dream to become an actor…"**

The confused teen let her tears flow freely. She was in pain and had no idea what was going on. She jumped when she heard a loud noise and felt the floor shake.

"_Why?"_

With great difficulty Candace turned her head only to scream at the robot that was now hovering over her.

"Hi my name is Norm," The robot said to her.

"_Why is that robot so familiar?"_ Candace tried to sit up but she couldn't seem to get her arms to work.

The robot continued talking. "Welcome to our secret hideout in Rainbow Village!"

To make it worse Dr. Doofenshmirtz was still babbling.

"…**You see they all were in love with my brother, who wasn't even acting! He just walked into the theater and everyone started applauding and throwing flowers at him! He completely ruined my first performance…" **

"I hope you have enjoyed you visit so far. This building is lovely isn't it? Not like our one back in Danville, but hey, it's home-"

"…**Then when I finally got the audition they kicked me out because they didn't like my shirt…"**

"I also love the flowers and the trees, but they all seem to be evil here. I wonder why?"

"…**Then this man had the nerve to spill coffee on me. Come on! If he didn't like the show he could've just walked…"**

"The waffles are delicious though you should really try them. They are huge and-"

"…**Well I guess that day wasn't so bad except for the fact that it rained and all the face paint washed off…**"

Candace started to feel dizzy.

"_What's going on? Where's Perry?"_

"But for right now I have to take you to the dungeon," That was the only thing that Norm said that Candace seem to hear.

"Why...am…am I going there? Where's Perry?" Candace managed to mutter but it hurt to talk.

To her relief Doofenshmirtz had stopped talking, but that relief was short lived.

"**Don't worry little girl you'll see your partner very soon." **Doofenshmirtz had seemed to have heard her muttering. **"Norm can you hear me?"**

"Yes sir!" Norm said happily.

"**Good. Knock her out."**

"Yes sir!" Norm said and he immediately covered Candace's nose and mouth.

Her eyes widened in panic. She felt adrenaline kicking in as she tried to pry the robot off her so she could breathe. Her screams were muffled and she resorted to kicking Norm.

"Don't try to resist," Norm said in a soothing voice. "You're just going to take a nap and when you wake up you'll see Perry the Platypus,"

"_Perry…" _

Candace passed out.

Norm took the P.A.T. out of her ear and crushed it that would please his master.

* * *

**So this is it! I wanted to add more but it didn't seem to flow...or do I just love CLIFFHANGERS! Well...**

**Thanks for reading.**

**See you next chapter.**

**Really you guys are great.**

**But BEFORE you click that big red X (or push the back button)...**

**REVIEW! They really encourage me to update.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Srry for the wait again, but this time i can blame it on COMPUTER PROBLEMS. ...yeah my laptop just split in two and I never dropped it or anything! Well since I realized that I had 50 reviews(WOOT! WOOT!" I thought I'd make this chapter longer. Enjoy~**

* * *

"_If I were a goldfish, where would I go?" _Holly thought as she checked a bed of seaweed. She sighed when she didn't see anything and looked over where Buford was. Said bully was violently knocking over rocks, pulling out the plants, and basically scaring away all of the marine life.

"Biff!...Biff!...Where are you!" He screamed.

"_I really hope that the other guys are having better luck than we are." _Holly thought as she went over toward Buford to do some damage control. Since the submarine crashed they didn't have all the technology that would've helped them find Biff in a couple of minutes. Holly estimated that they would be there for a couple of hours.

"_If not days,"_ The thought lingered in her head and Holly immediately shook it away. She couldn't think negative at a time like this, but she wondered if anyone else had thought about that.

* * *

"There are a million stupid fish in this sea! How are we supposed to find one little goldfish?" Rick screamed from frustration as he tried to untangle himself from some seaweed. He let out a sigh as he only ended up getting himself stuck more.

"_Struggling won't help." _The crook-in-training forced himself to stay still and looked around and couldn't see Ferb anywhere. He swam away a while ago, promising that he wouldn't go far and that he would come back soon.

"Hey little bud! You out there? I could really use some help right now!" He screamed toward the direction he thought Ferb swam in. He paused, but heard no response. He took a deep breath and tried not to panic.

"Little bud?" He tried again, but no response.

"_Time to panic!"_ He thought and started fighting against the seaweed again.

"I will not lose against you, evil seaweed," Rick said to the plant, "Prepare to Perish-AHHHH"

He felt something grab his leg and prepared to throw a punch, but when he looked down he only saw Ferb. He chuckled out of fear,

"Hey, little bud! A little help here, please?"

* * *

"Do you see him?" Rico asked as he and Buck searched around a wrecked ship.

Buck sighed and shook his head, "Why are we even helping them again? Couldn't we just buy the kid a new goldfish?"

Rico laughed, "I know, right? I've been thinking about that the whole time. Is that wrong-to be thinking like that, I mean?"

Buck laughed along with his friend. "Apparently not, since we're both thinking it."

"We both could be wrong." Rico pointed out as he looked at the array of fish that made the ship their home. It was astounding, though none of them we're Biff.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Buck agreed, and then added, "It helps pass the time until we get to see Candace again." This statement caused both of them to smile.

"I can't believe we get to talk to such a legend!" Rico tried not to squeal, but he just couldn't help it.

"I know, right." Buck said feeling just as giddy.

* * *

"If Phineas were here I bet we would be teamed up together looking for Biff, holding hands and charming the sea creatures."

Gretchen tried not to roll her eyes.

"Isabella don't you think we should focus on finding Biff," Gretchen suggested, "Phineas might be really happy if you were the one to find Biff." She drew out the last sentence knowing it would convince Isabella to get focused.

"You're right!" Isabella exclaimed as she started to swim faster, searching for the little goldfish.

"Though, it would be better if Phineas was here." Isabella muttered under her breath, but Gretchen still heard her and replied.

"If you want you could hold my hand and charm the little fish,"

"Shut up Gretchen." Isabella said sensing the sarcasm.

* * *

"Biff!" Buford screamed. He couldn't believe he lost Biff, again! He felt like the worst pet owner ever. He should've listened to Baljeet (not that he would say that out loud) when he told him never take his fish to another open body of water. At least Biff was in a little bag so he wouldn't be contaminated by this water. He went to kick over a rock but thought better of it. Holly had yelled at him for disturbing the ecosystem. He would listen to her for now, but he would destroy everything in his path if it meant that he would get Biff back.

* * *

Ferb stopped his search to think. There had to be an easier way to find Biff. He couldn't believe that he didn't make portable tracking devices matching the technology in the submarine.

"_Usually Phineas and I-"_

Phineas!

If he didn't make them then Phineas would've. He would need to call him as soon as he got back to land, but how long had he been underwater? Ferb sighed, it was timeless underwater. He realized it had been quite a while since he had rescued Rick from the seaweed. He wished he had a watch. Ferb then turned and motioned Rick to come over.

Rick swam over and Ferb pointed to his wrist three times. Rick getting that he wanted to know the time looked at his water-proof watch.

"It's 7:30! Oh! My! Gosh! We have to get back to shore!" Rick said already swimming up. Ferb was shocked as well; he didn't mean to stay down there for so long. He pushed the button on his helmet signaling the group to resurface and telling Tom to come get them. With that done he followed the frantic teen to the surface.

* * *

"I can't believe we missed our chance to hang out with a legend!" Buck cried out.

"She must think that we stood her up!" Rico groaned as if he were in pain.

"I hope she doesn't think that!" Rick exclaimed, both of his hands were covering his face. "We'll just explain everything to her at the motel."

"If she hasn't packed up and left already," Rico said dejectedly.

"Dude don't even think that!" Buck screamed.

"Yeah!" Rick agreed giving his friend a small glare.  
"Sorry!" Rico said putting his hands in the air as if surrendering. "Don't kill me. I was just thinking about all the possibilities,"

The group was currently on Tom's boat heading back to shore. The three teens had immediately started to argue and complain when the saw each other.

"What are they arguing about?" Isabella whispered to Holly as they watched them.

"I don't really know," Holly whispered back. "Apparently they were supposed to meet a celebrity at five o'clock."

Isabella nodded and then asked, "Do you think Buford's going to be okay?"

Holly only shrugged. It had taken Rick, Rico, Buck, and Tom to get the bully on the boat.

"I think he's just frustrated that we didn't find him in a couple of hours like last time." Gretchen piped in.

"Yeah I guess," Holly nodded. "But it isn't like we have all the technology to find him that fast."

"It's like finding a needle in a haystack." Isabella sighed. They would probably never find the gold fish.

"Ferb will find a way though!" Gretchen said noting the negative atmosphere.

Isabella and Holly smiled at her; Gretchen always knew the right thing to say.

* * *

"She wasn't at the beach and Uncle said that she hasn't been here since this morning." Rick said stuffing his mouth with mashed potatoes.

"Well that means that she hasn't packed up and left!" Buck said excitedly.

"Then where is she? It's almost nine o'clock." Rico asked.

The teens were silent for a moment until Rick said,

"She's at a party! I mean, she is famous after all."

The teens thought that was a logical explanation and weren't worried anymore.

"And if she doesn't come back tonight we know that she just crashed at a friend's house." Rico said.

"Dude, that's the most positive thing you've said all day!" Buck stated laughing.

Isabella smiled as she watched the three teens interact with each other from across the table. The smile quickly turned into a frown when she remembered that Buford had immediately gone to his room (Rick's uncle is letting them stay there for free) for the night without even eating. That's what really worried her and the rest of the group. Ferb wasn't eating with them either. He had grabbed two plates of food and went to the room as well (they were sharing). She had noticed on the boat that Ferb was texting. She wondered who he could be talking to. Maybe it was Phineas. She wondered how he was doing.

* * *

2:36 am.

Isabella kept staring at the number. She blinked.

2:37 am.

"_Why can't I sleep?_" She thought and sat up. _"Maybe a warm glass of milk will help."_ She slowly got up so she wouldn't disturb Holly and Gretchen and tiptoed out the room. When she got near the kitchen area of the motel she noticed that the light was on and that she heard someone talking.

"_**Okay now remember once you put the final screw on pull the antenna up and test it. If the light turns red you did it right. If it doesn't you probably messed up a wire."**_

"_Phineas!"_ Isabella thought and ran the last couple steps to the kitchen. She saw Ferb sitting at the table with a blueprint and pieces of metal and wire were spread on the table. She then noticed that Ferb's phone was lying next to the blueprint open.

"_Oh, he must be on speaker,"_ Isabella concluded and sat down next to Ferb. "Hey Phineas, what'cha doing?"

"_**Hey Isabella! I'm not doing much just helping Ferb make something so you all can find Biff. You'll have to tell me all about you're adventure when we get back home. Goodnight Isabella and Ferb."**_

They both told him goodnight and a click was heard letting them know that Phineas had hung-up. Isabella was almost giddy.

"_He wants to spend time alone with me and talk," _She sighed dreamily. Though she quickly stopped when she noticed Ferb was staring at her.

"Just getting some warm milk to help me sleep," She started awkwardly, and stood up. She quickly got the milk from the refrigerator and poured some in the kettle on the stove. After she turned the stove on she looked back over at Ferb, who was looking at the blueprints while screwing something together.

"_He looks tired,"_ Isabella thought and as if on cue Ferb yawned and rubbed his eyes.

Ferb tried to concentrate as he screwed the battery onto place, but he was so tired and stressed. When he got on the boat he had texted Phineas about his dilemma and of course when he got back to the motel Phineas called and asked for all the details. So he ended up telling him everything about the last two days. He even had to ask him to lie to mom to cover for Candace since she didn't answer her phone.

Then when he apologized for lying and not telling the truth he acted like it was no big deal which made him feel even more guilty (For what he does not know). Though that was all over now and now all he had to do was complete the Biff tracking device. Apparently, Phineas put a tracking device on Biff after the first accident and all he had to do was build the tracker and get a hold of the device's frequency. Another yawn escaped from his mouth.

_"If I don't fall asleep first,"_ He thought bitterly. He then jumped when a mug was placed in front of him. He turned to see Isabella sitting next to him again, drinking from her mug. He looked into the mug in front of him and realized that she had made them some hot chocolate with a lot of marshmallows.

"How can I help?" Isabella asked between sips. "I do have my 'assistant patch',"

For the first time all day, Ferb smiled.

* * *

**Review please! Like I said a million times before they get me to update faster~**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey! You have no idea how much trouble I've had writing this chapter! Since my computer is still broken I downloaded an app to type on my phone and once I finished it ALL GOT DELETED! I was so upset! Then I typed it again...only half of it dissapeared. When I wrote the half that got deleted over...my phone turned off(it was fully charged) and that effort went to waste. So I decided to sync what I had to my aunt's computer so I wouldn't lose what I typed and guess what? It said the document on my phone didn't EXSIST! So I ended up typing it all over again! So...since this is the fastest I have ever updated and for the fact that I've had so much trouble with this chapter I demand you'll REVIEW! It would make me so happy and thanks to everyone who has even reviewed this story! I never thought I'd get this many reviws in a million years!**

**Sorry for the rant...Read on!**

* * *

Candace didn't know where she was and was still in pain. She was also very confused, but what she did know was that she was in a state between consciousness and unconsciousness. She just couldn't decide if she wanted to stay awake or go back to sleep. She figured that if she went back to sleep she wouldn't feel all the pain and that was very appealing at the moment. If she woke up, the pain would probably increase and that was something she really didn't want to deal with. But why was she in pain? The question plagued her mind, waking her up even more.

She felt like she needed to do something. She couldn't put her finger on it, but she felt like something really important was happening and she was a part of it. The realization woke her up even further and she was suddenly aware of her other senses. She was cold and the side she was leaning on was wet.

Candace shifted, she was now at the point where she wouldn't (couldn't) go back to sleep, but was still groggy so she didn't open her eyes. Then she realized that her arms weren't lying down at her sides. They were raised above her head. She pulled down, but they wouldn't budge. Candace gulped; she was chained to the wall. She took a deep breath and opened her eyes, but it was still black.

Why was it still black? Why could she only see the darkness? The teen immediately started to panic and tried to yank free of the chains. She had to get out of here, but where was here? The question entered her mind causing her to stop struggling. The only thing she could remember was that she was helping someone, but who?

Mom and dad?

Phineas and Ferb?

No it wasn't any of them. She was also pretty sure that it wasn't her grandparents. She felt like it was someone she lived with, but she had already thought of everyone she lived with unless she counted Perry…

Perry!

All of the memories from the last two days came back to her. That supposedly stupid Dr. Doofensmirtz had tricked them! She couldn't believe it! If that wacko did this to her then who knows what horrible thing he did to Perry!

"Perry!" she screamed out into the darkness. She felt relief and excitement as she heard a weak chatter reply almost immediately. Though those emotions were short lived when she realized something.  
_" He sounds so weak."_ She thought worriedly. She had hardly heard him and he sounded like he was in pain.

"Perry!" She yelled again trying to keep the panic from her voice. "Keep talking to me! Are you okay?"

There was no response. Candace closed her eyes (Not that it made any difference) and took a deep breath trying to keep herself calm, but she knew she was shaking.

"Perry! Answer me now!" She demanded feeling tears run down her cheeks. She started to count, but stopped at 120 seconds.

120 Seconds.

That was two minutes.

Two minutes without a response.

Candace started to sob.

She really didn't want to assume the worst, but she was scared and when she was scared she thought negatively. She suddenly jumped when she felt something climb on her lap, but instantly relaxed when heard a weak chatter.

Perry's chatter.

"You're alive!" Candace said in relief, wishing she could hug him. Perry snuggled into her stomach probably just as relieved as she was. Candace took control of her breathing and eventually stopped crying. She noticed Perry's labored breathing and concluded that he was injured severely. She had to get them out of here, but how? She was interrupted from her thoughts of escape when she felt Perry shift and he started to fiddle with her belt.

Her belt!

Dr. Doofensmirtz didn't take her belt full of gadgets that Perry had given her! Candace heard a click and was instantly blinded by light.

"You found a flash light." She said as the beam of light was directed away from her face. She had to blink a couple of times to stop seeing spots. When she looked back down she saw a red light flashing and instantly knew that help was on the way. That should've relaxed her, but with the flashlight finally giving her some light to see she noticed how bad Perry was. The top of his head was shaved and looked like it had been bleeding. There were bruises all over his body and in some places he looked like he had been charred. She let out a small gasp. How could someone do something so terrible! She realized that during her analysis of his injuries Perry had fallen asleep (Passed out is probably the better word). Candace closed her eyes and leaned her heady back against the cold, damp wall. She hoped that help would get here soon.

! #$%^

Candace didn't mean to fall asleep. She wanted to stay up and explain everything to the agents that came to help, but it's seems that they already knew what to do. Their once dark prison was now surrounded by dim blue lights that made the room brighter. When the teen woke up her wrist were being bandaged by Agent F. and was handed three large pills and some water by Agent R. The teen quickly took the pills knowing that it would help the pain. She looked over to where Perry was being treated. They had put him on top of a makeshift bed of blankets. He had an IV going in one arm and the other Agent P. (She assumed it was his name because he was a panda) kept giving him shots. Agent C. had just finished bandaging him and started crushing some herbs using a mortar and pestle. Perry had woken up when they put the IV in him and had been having a conversation with Agent P. ever since. Candace wondered what they were talking about. Were they going to abort the mission? Were the other agents going to take over? She really wished she had her P.A.T., but that Norm-thing must've taken it from her. She turned when she heard a noise from behind her. The other agents (except Perry) went into a fighting stance. Something was coming from the ground. A creature came out and it had large claws on its hands, fleshy tentacles on its nose, sunglasses on his eyes and was wearing the same fedora that everyone else was wearing. Candace recognized the animal as a star-nosed mole, Agent S. All of the other agents relaxed and went back to their activities. Agent S. went straight to her. Candace raised an eyebrow at the agent. What could he want with her? (She felt wrong for it, but his nose made her queasy) When Agent S. got close enough to her he opened his hand showing her a P.A.T. She could've kissed him (No she couldn't)! She was so excited she took the device out of his hands, put it in her ear, and was right beside Perry in less than three seconds.

"Perry, are you okay!" Candace asked grabbing the platypus's hand.

Perry gave her a weak smile and said. "Yeah, I'll be better when they're finished with me." He motioned to Agents P. and C. who were still working on him. Agent C.'s pestle was on fire and he was patting it all over Perry's body while mumbling. Perry wasn't wincing or anything so Candace guessed that it didn't hurt. Agent P. had stopped injecting Perry and was looking at a chart.

"What are we going to do? Are we still going to stop that psycho?" Candace asked looking at all of the agents who had gathered around the platypus.

"Well," Perry began slowly, "We have to wait 'till HQ tells us what to do…since it's seems drowning the world wasn't his real plan."

"Well, what was his real plan?" Candace asked, curious. All the agents looked at Perry, then at her, and then back to Perry. Perry looked like he was having trouble figuring out a right answer. The P.A.T. was ripped out of her ear by Agent R., but she was too shocked to grab back for it because the moment the P.A.T. was off of her the agents started arguing. Candace was sort of scared. What could the plan be? The panda whistled making all the other animals stop and look at him. There was a tense silence until Agent F. spoke up. The fox's voice sounded calm but sneaky and Candace didn't know what to make of that. All the agents seem to consider what Agent F. said and slowly nodded. Agent R. gave the P.A.T. back to Candace, who put it on immediately.

"Well what's wrong?" Candace asked franticly.

"You see Candace," Perry started slowly as if trying to find the right words. "Dr. Doofensmirtz tortured me-"

Candace gasped; the urge to hug the family pet grew stronger.

"And he planned on keeping me prisoner forever. He probably was going to send you home, that's what we figured,"

"Okay," Candace nodded processing the information. "Are you sure there was nothing else?" She asked the question only for the fact that it seemed like they weren't telling her something.

"Nothing Candace," Perry reassured smiling. "I wouldn't lie to you. _(If it wasn't to protect you)_" The thought made Perry want to frown, but he needed to seem happy for Candace's sake.

All of Candace's doubts went away. Why would Perry lie to her?


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Hey! I'm so thrilled that the making of this chapter went smoothly. My computer is still broken though :( but I got a new phone and a new(better) app that didn't delet my story. Thanks for all of the reviews and concern over my computer promblems. Chapter 14 should be up 3 days after this is updated. So as always READ&REVIEW.**

**P.S. ummm my beta is a Phinbella fan and she was swore I put hints of Ferbella. If I did it was unententional since this is still a friendship story, but since Isabella is always daydreaming about Phineas I guess it's even?**

* * *

Buford sighed as he ate the omelet that Tim had made. He couldn't believe that they didn't find Buff! They usually could do this type of thing in one day, but he guessed luck wasn't on their side. Poor Biff was probably hungry and scared. The bully wished he could go on his own, but he knew that that wasn't a bright idea. He needed his friends to help him and Tim wouldn't let him leave until everyone was ready, but that was the problem.

"Are they ever going to wake up?" Buford growled as he looked at Ferb and Isabella. The two were fast asleep. Ferb had his head lying on the table and Isabella had taken a blanket and made it a makeshift pillow as she leaned against Ferb.

"They look pretty exhausted," Holly said taking a sip of orange juice. "You're welcome to wake them up though." She waved her hand toward the two. Buford gulped, he has no trouble waking up Ferb, but Isabella was a different story. The girl was scary if you woke her up. Buford shivered as he thought of the time he had woken her up from a nap she was taking. He figured that if he woke up Ferb he would wake up Isabella and he wasn't about to take that chance...not yet anyway. He sighed and continued eating. He was actually quite hungry.

"It looks like they were working on that," Gretchen said pointing to a device that's been sitting at the middle of the table. When the group had first entered the kitchen the device had been the first thing they had noticed. It was about the size of an mp3 player, but thicker. Gretchen suspected that it was something that would help them find Biff. She hadn't told Holly her thought, but she knew Holly was probably thinking the same thing. She only hoped that they would wake up soon because Buford would leave them help or not.

"I just got a text that there was a party up town," Rick started, starring at his phone. "Many people said that they saw her there."

"Where was the party?" Buck asked leaning in to see his friend's phone.

"One of the mansions," Rick said slowly as he read. "Doesn't say which one though."

"She probably was going to invite us." Rico muttered, chewing his straw. The statement caused his friends to groan slightly.

"Are you guys still going with us?" Gretchen asked. They had been wanting to find their celebrity friend since they got back yesterday.

"Yeah," Rick said as he put his phone away. "When we start something we finish it." Buck and Rico nodded in agreement. Gretchen was relieved; having them help on the search would prove beneficial. She was about to say something when she heard a yawn. All eyes turned to the sleeping pair. Isabella wasn't leaning on Ferb anymore and was rubbing her eyes.

"Morning sleepy head!" Tim exclaimed happily, putting a glass of orange juice in front of her. "How would you like your eggs? Scrambled? Fried? Or would you like a ham and cheese omelet like your friends?"

Isabella looked terribly confused. She was shocked when realized that all the others were at the table.

"Omelet" She managed to say because her voice was still rough from sleeping. She took a sip of orange juice to remedy that. "But can I have green peppers instead of ham?"

"Sure thing sweetheart," Tim said heading toward the refrigerator. "What about you Ferb?"

Everyone turned to look at Ferb who was now standing. No one had seen him get up (Except for Tim). Ferb proceeded to fold the blanket and leave the kitchen, but not before he muttered a quick 'fried' to Tim.

"Well you might as well hit me with another one since your making more." Buford said, pointing to his plate. Tim laughed as he said, "Any other requests?" The rest politely declined.

"What's that thing Isabella?" Holly asked pointing to the device.

"Oh this?" Isabella said picking it up and putting it in a position where everyone could see it clearly. "This is how we are going find Biff." This instantly caught Buford's attention and he wanted details. Isabella told them how the device worked and how they had stayed up all night working on it. By the time she was finished Ferb had returned in fresh clothes and his hair was damp. Just as he sat down Tim served them their food. As soon as they finished breakfast Isabella went to shower and Ferb decided to take a nap before they left. Once Isabella was finished they put on their wetsuits and were soon in the plan heading for the drop off point again.

"This is going to be a lot easier since we got the tracking device." Rick said trying to make small talk. The plane ride seemed to last longer than the first and he really didn't like silence.

Ferb zoned out the conversation that started. A few minutes later he heard Bob yell, "Okay, find your exit buddy!"

_"Here we go again,"_ Ferb thought as he safety pinned himself to Rick.

"Okay so where do we go now?" Buford asked impatiently. The group surrounded Ferb as he looked at the tracking device.

"If my calculations are correct..." Ferb said slowly turning around, "He's right behind us?" Everyone turned around and low and behold Biff was floating right behind them.

"Biff!" Buford screamed and swam over to his fishy companion. "I've missed you so much!" He grabbed the bag that Biff was in and vowed never to let him go.

_"That was too easy."_ Ferb thought looking around. He pushed the button to call Bob; he wanted to get out of there fast before something bad happened.

"Don't you guys think that was too easy?" Holly asked, voicing Ferb's thoughts.

"Yeah," Isabella agreed. "In other situations like this there would be a sea monster, like last time."

"What's that in the seaweed?" Gretchen shrieked.

"What? Where?" Buford screamed swimming up.

"I don't see anything." Buck said nervously.

"It moved to those rocks!" Gretchen went to hide behind Ferb.

"I think I see it to!" Isabella screamed as she saw something out of the corner of her eye.

"I'm so out of here!" Rick screamed swimming up. Everyone except for Ferb did too. When Isabella turned back to see if anything was after them she noticed this.

"Ferb! What are you doing?" Isabella screamed causing everyone to stop and turn back at Ferb.

_"I don't think that's a monster."_ He thought as he kept his eye on the forest of seaweed the 'monster' was in. And, of course, he was right when a dolphin popped out. A mental 'oh' passed through the rest of the group and they laughed at themselves.

"Well let's get out of here before something bad actually happens." Rico said suddenly sounding serious.

"Already one step ahead of you buddy!" Buford said as he continued his track toward the surface.

"Well it's only 12 o'clock. What do you guys want to do?" Rick asked the group.

"We have to get home." Isabella said. "I want to get home before dark."

"You guys don't have to worry about that. Do you know how many teleportation machines there are in town? I'm surprised you didn't use one to come here." Tim said as he rummaged through a huge sack.

"We could've been here in seconds!" Isabella screamed at Buford. Said bully looked like he wanted to jump out of the boat and swim back to shore.

"I just forgot." Buford said meekly.

"Forgot!" Isabella screamed "How could you forget something as important as that!"

"Calm down," Tim said trying to keep the peace. "Now who wants to go water skiing?"


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Hey I got this up a day before I planned to YAY! This is probably the longest chapter I've ever written and it was typed on my phone! I basically stayed up all night writing this (I couldn't go to sleep with all the ideas in my head). So I hope you like this! When my beta edited on my computer she told me it was 12 pages! Two chapters ago I introduced some new O.W.C.A. agents. I just want to make sure you knew what animals they were(even though you could probably geuss).**

**Agent F. = Fred the Fox. Agent R. = Randy the Racoon Agent S. = Stanly the star-nosed mole. _These three district is in Rainbow Village._**

**Agent C. = Chris the Cricket Lives in Seattle with Peter The Panda.**

**Hope you enjoy! Read and Review.**

* * *

"Wow you look a lot better Perry," Candace said as she examined the platypus. Perry was standing on his own and looked as if he was never tortured, though he still had a few bandages on him. "What kind of medicine did you guys use?" She asked the other Agent P. Agent C. answered her though.

"Ancient Chinese remedy,"

Candace nodded and listened in awe as he continued to tell her about how the treatment worked and its origin. Perry used this opportunity to slip away with Agent F. & R. to the other side of the room.

"Are you sure that there are no cameras in here?" Perry asked in a whisper. This caused Agent F. to scoff. "I'm the best at making, installing, and finding cameras. No one can out-spy me."

Perry nodded and apologized quickly. The last thing he needed was Agent F. being mad at him. "Have orders come in yet?" He asked, changing the subject.

"We don't know yet," Agent R. said gesturing towards another hole in the ground. "Agent S. left to get them from Agent E. The service down here is terrible."

Perry let the information soak in. He had to stop Doofensmirtz! This town had obviously made him a threat and threats needed to be dealt with. He felt the ground shake slightly beside him and when he looked down he saw Agent S. squirming out of the hole he just made. Perry looked over at Candace to see if she had noticed his entrance, but luck was on his side and she was still paying attention to the history lesson (which surprised him greatly).

"Well what did Major Monogram say?" Perry asked.

"He said that we need to get your fedora and watch back since it has our technology infused in it and find a way to get Doofensmirtz away from this town. There are just too many evil, evil geniuses in the town. We don't need another one." Agent S. said looking directly at Perry. "Oh and here's some fake hair (Fur) so your family won't get suspicious." He handed Perry the wig, which fit perfectly.

"How are we supposed to lure him back to Danville?" Agent R. asked.

"Well we still need to get revenge on him for hurting Perry." Peter said, popping out of nowhere. "How about we teach him a little lesson?"

"As long as it's not too harsh I suppose." Agent S. said with a hint of a warning. They were the good guys. They couldn't do anything terrible to him like he did to Perry.

"I say if the quack can dish it, he can take it." Agent F. muttered, but knew everyone could still hear him.

"All I want is the technology back," Perry sighed, but then smirked at Agent F. "But you have full permission to use all force _necessary_ to help me." This seemed to satisfy Agent F. so Agent S. brought up something else he thought was important.

"What about the girl? Is she going to help us fight Doofensmirtz?"

Perry shook his head; he could've laughed at the thought of Candace fighting.

"She'll assist Agents E. and C. with helping us escape after he pushes the self-destruct button." Peter said and nobody seemed to have an issue with that.

"There's a self-destruct button?" Perry asked, he thought that with all the villains around someone would've told him not to install one of those.

"Old habits die hard." Peter concluded.

Perry looked over at Candace, who was now looking at him. Agent C. must have finished his story. Perry smiled at her to make it look like they weren't talking about anything serious. Candace smiled back and walked to the group.

"So are we going home now?" Candace asked wanting to get home soon. They had to get home by tonight.

"In an hour or two," Agent R. answered. "You, Agent C., and Agent E. (Who's outside waiting) will go and get everything prepared for an escape. The rest of us will be going up to get our tech. back from Doofensmirtz."

"Won't that be dangerous?" Candace asked, the question directed to Perry.

"Yeah," The platypus said simply. "But all the missions I go on are."

Candace nodded. "Okay, but be careful."

"Always am." He replied smiling. He really hoped that she didn't hug him. He was around his co-workers and that would be embarrassing.

"Okay let's move out!" Agent F. said wanting to hurry up and give Doofensmirtz what's coming to him.

"It's good to see that you're doing well." Agent E. said to Candace when he first saw her. "The way Agent P. had worded the distress call it seemed like you were the one who was hurt really bad. That fool is always doing stuff like that- not that he's really a fool we were all just worried." He added that last part so he wouldn't offend Candace. Candace on the other hand was touched, but decided to stay focused.

"What do you need me to do?" She asked looking at Agent E.

They were currently on top of a building across from Doofensmirtz. Candace was surprised that they got out undetected, but agent F. said that part of the building was old and rotting so Doofensmirtz couldn't install cameras.

"Well," Agent E. said pointing his wing over to a stack of boxes behind him. "It's a lot cheaper to buy the parts of a jetpack and then put them together ourselves. So Agent C. will help guide you through the process. I have already made one for you to look at. You just have to make the other four. I'll be sitting on top of the lightning rod waiting for their signal. You have to get them all done before then. Once we get the signal we'll fly over, get them their jet packs, and get out of there."

"Okay!" Candace said determinedly, she wasn't going to screw this up.

* * *

Perry had his back against the wall as Agent R. spoke.

"Okay, once we go up those stairs and around the corner we'll be instantly under surveillance."

"If luck is on our side then he'll think that I'm still injured and won't notice us until we get close to him." Perry added.

"On my mark." Agent F. said. "Three...two...one...Mark!"

All the agents sprinted up the stairs. Agents F. and P. (Peter) were in the front. Perry was in the middle and Agents S. and R. were covering his back. When they passed the corner alarms went off instantly. Agent F. cursed under his breath and they all got into fighting position. Soon UFO-like robots were flying straight toward them shooting laser beams.

They all dodged the attacks easily and kept going forward, but as more robots came flying toward them they knew that they were in trouble. Agent F. jumped up in the air and landed on one. He used his strength to direct its beam toward the others. They were destroyed instantly. Agent F. punched the one he was riding on and jumped off before it blew up. The others went on ahead of him so he ran faster to catch up with them.

When he reached them again he saw that they were being attacked not only by the UFOS, but by robotic spiders. The group was having a hard time defeating them. Agent F. joined the battle. There seemed to be hundreds of these annoying robots everywhere. Agent P. and Perry were destroying as many of the UFOs as they could using the same technique Agent F. used. Agents S. and R. were fighting the spiders. They seemed harder to destroy then the UFO'S, so Agent F. joined them. On top of that they had to avoid the destroyed UFOs as they came crashing down.

Perry threw another UFO into the wall and jumped onto another one to use its beams against the others. Peter was doing the same thing and they had basically destroyed all the robots that came their way. Soon Perry noticed that there were little to no reinforcements coming to replace the fallen UFO robots and eventually destroyed the last one. As he landed on the ground (crushing two robo-spiders in the process) he thought,

_"Something bigger is on its way." _

Everyone else seemed to have the same thought and all looked at him.

"Go on ahead Perry!" Agent S. yelled. "We can handle this!"

Perry didn't hesitate as he ran past the swarm of spiders and down the hall leaving his team. He stopped, however, when he heard a _swish_. He turned around and saw two buff- humanoid robots rise from the floor a couple of feet behind them. One raised its arm and shot a laser toward Agent S., who had barley dodged it because it was so fast. When the smoke cleared they all saw that a chunk in the floor was missing. If the agents were shocked they hid it well as they made distance between them and the two robots while still fighting the robo-spiders.

Perry knew that he had to help them and turned back to help them, but Peter's glare stopped him. The robots haven't seen him yet. He could still escape and get his stuff. Perry realized that he wouldn't be of any use without his tools. So he continued running, his friends could handle themselves until he came back. He turned a corner where he saw a door that lead to the stairs. He quickly went in and shut the door. He paused to catch his breath. He was currently five floors underground. That meant he had a long way to go before he got to Doofensmirtz. After one deep breath the platypus sprinted up the steps.

As he went he noticed that the security cameras were following him. He tried to keep himself calm. Just because they were following him didn't mean that Doofensmirtz knew he was coming toward him. Agent F. had told him that they were motion activated, so there was a good chance that he still had the element of surprise.

* * *

"Hey! Come and take a look at this Norm." Doofensmirtz said motioning Norm to join him at the surveillance screens. When the robot was beside him he continued.

"Look Major Monogram must've sent backup when Perry the platypus didn't show up." The evil doctor was nearly giddy. He was finally in the big leagues. No more Mr. nice guy. Being in this town had taught him things and now that he knew them he was going straight to the top. He laughed maniacally to himself.

"They won't even get near him," He said confidently. The agents were faring well, but he pushed a couple of buttons that made more robots join the fight. There was no way that they could defeat them. The agents would tire eventually, and that's when he would get them.

"Norm!" He said getting the robots attention away from the screen. "When the agents are defeated grab their gadgets and throw them in the cell with Perry and that girl. Make sure to chain them to the wall along with Perry the platypus, he should be waking up anytime now. We wouldn't want to give him any opportunity to escape, now would we?"

"No sir," Norm answered nervously. He didn't like how his master had been acting lately, but as long as he was happy Norm would still do his bidding. He immediately left with no further comment.

Doofensmirtz closed his eyes and leaned back in his chair when he heard Norm leave.

_"This is the life!"_ He thought sighing, relaxing into the chair. He was mildly aware that he was fiddling with Perry the platypus's watch (which was turned off for the fact that he had accidentally trapped himself in a net). Thinking if the watch made him want to know what time it was. He peeked his eyes open to look at the time his monitor held. It was almost 4:30 pm.

_"Oh, dang it!"_ He thought as he jumped out of his seat. _"I should've told Norm to bring that girl back with him. Those animals who want her will be here at 5:30."_ He grabbed his walkie-talkie and quickly told Norm to grab her. After doing that he went to lay down on the couch to take a nap. He knew that there was no point in watching the screens; he would win in the end. He tossed the watch on the floor next to Perry the platypus' hat and that girl's earpiece. He closed his eyes fully prepared to go to sleep, but the door slamming back open caused him to open them back up.

_"Norm?"_ He thought confused. Doofensmirtz didn't get up so he didn't see him, but he knew that the robot couldn't be done with his errand that quickly. Making his thought heard, he screamed.

"Norm! What are you doing? I told you already if you forget to put your lotion on before you leave then you're just going to have to wait until you're done!"

There was no response.

_"Weird,"_ Dr. Doofensmirtz thought to himself. _"Usually he'd be begging for forgi-"_ His thoughts were interrupted when he saw a platypus running toward the gadgets.

Doofensmirtz shot up, "Nooooo!"

But it was too late Perry had grabbed them and with a dramatic flip had his fedora on his head, watch strapped on his wrist, and the P.A.T. was tucked somewhere safe in his hat.

"Perry the platypus." Doofensmirtz snarled, glaring at his nemesis. He knew that he should have chained him when he put him in the cell.

_"Calm down Heinz."_ He said to himself_, "This is just a minor setback. There's no way he is fully recovered. You'll have him back in his cell and __**chained**__ up in no time."_ He laughed and got into a fighting stance, which Perry immediately copied.

Doofensmirtz motioned for Perry to make the first move.

"Bring it on platypus!"

* * *

Candace winced as she hit her finger with the hammer, again.

"Maybe we should take a break." Agent C. suggested kindly, not wanting her to hurt herself further.

Candace shook her head angrily. She hadn't even finished the first jetpack! The estimated time to put this together was five minutes and she was barely done with the first one after 20 minutes! She should've been finished by now! They could send the signal any minute now! After slamming the hammer down on the metal one last time she started to connect the straps.

"Done!" She yelled triumphantly, "Now let's get the others' finished!" Hopefully she could get the other ones finished in time.

* * *

Perry charged toward Doofensmirtz, ready to throw a punch, but he dodged at the last second. Perry, somehow, didn't stumble and when he turned around to face him again had to duck because of the kick that was aimed at him. The kick had caused Doofensmirtz to lose his balance. Perry took advantage of that and punched him in the face causing the Dr. to fall to the ground. Perry smirked in triumph, but he knew that this was far from over.

"Cheap trick." He heard Doofensmirtz grumble. Two seconds later the platypus was on his back trying to figure out how he got there.

"Two bad I know more!" Doofensmirtz laughed as Perry scrambled to get up. When he looked back up at him he noticed that the doctor was just getting up himself. There was a rug crumpled next to his feet. Perry realized that he was standing on a rug that Doofensmirtz had pulled up from under him. The platypus realized that he needed to be more aware if surroundings.

"What's wrong Perry the platypus? Scared that you're going to lose?" Doofensmirtz teased.

_"Oh that's it!"_ Perry thought, jumping and aiming another punch toward the wacko, but Doofensmirtz seemed to be two steps ahead of him. Somehow the doctor had grabbed his wrist before the punch hit him and threw Perry across the room. Perry tried not to show that he was in pain as he hit the wall. By the time he got himself back into a standing position, Doofensmirtz had kicked him down again. Perry struggled to get up again causing Doofensmirtz to laugh.

"What's the matter Perry the platypus? You don't have strength to continue fighting?" Doofensmirtz laughed harder as he continued to watch the platypus struggle. Doofensmirtz grabbed him by the scruff of his neck and had him face him.

"Did you really thank you could escape me?" Doofensmirtz asked. Perry only glared at him; while he was talking he could regain some strength.

"Don't worry though." The doctor continued. "I will feed you twice a day and if you behave I won't have to be cruel."

_"Let him speak."_ Perry thought to himself, while taking deep breaths. _"They are only words. Words can't hurt me. I have to wait for the perfect opportunity to attack." _

"Too bad you are going to be lonely." Doofensmirtz continued.

_"What's he talking about?"_ Perry thought, not liking his tone in voice.

"You see, your little friend is about to be sold in about an hour-" Doofensmirtz was interrupted when something wet hit his eyes and blinded him.

"Did you just spit in my face?" Doofensmirtz asked absolutely disgusted as he attempted to get it off with his sleeve. Perry didn't give him an opportunity though, as he sent a series of kicks and punches at Doofensmirtz and all of them hit their mark. Doofensmirtz dropped to the ground and rolled away causing Perry to stop his assault. When he stood back up he had a crowbar in his hand.

"Why won't you stay down?" He asked almost desperately. "I have wasted so much time out of my life and I still can't defeat you! You can't even begin to understand how that feels!" He held the crowbar like a bat and started to swing it crazily at Perry, trying to hit him.

"Why won't you just give up?" He asked bitterly, getting angry that he couldn't hit his target. "It's hopeless! All your little buddies have been captured and soon you'll be too!" Doofensmirtz destroyed almost all of the space aiming for Perry, but the platypus kept dodging waiting for an opportunity to strike. Footsteps made the two stop and turn.

"Nooooo!" Doofensmirtz said, nearly hysterical.

Perry smiled as he saw the other agents standing confront of him. Dr. Doofensmirtz was still distracted so he got out his rod and hit him in the shin. The shock and pain caused Dr. Doofensmirtz to drop the crowbar as he sunk to the floor cradling his knee.

Agent S. quickly went to an open window and shot a flare gun out.

* * *

Doofensmirtz was in a state of shock.

How did this happen?

He wasn't supposed to lose!

They told him he couldn't lose!

"Who said you guys could leave!" He said getting up despite the pain in his knee. The agents had gathered around the window.

_"I was supposed to be on top!"_ He grabbed to crowbar again. _"So I have to stop them."_

He didn't get two steps near them because Peter the Panda and the fox were on him in two seconds.

* * *

"Candace!" Agent E. swooped down and landed beside her. "There's the signal! Are they finished?" He asked in a rushed voice.

_"Shoot"_ Candace thought as she hammered the metal harder. "This is the last one! Just take the others and go ahead! I'll be there in a minute."

Agent E. seemed to hesitate for a moment, but went to grab for the finished jetpacks. Agent C. jumped on his shoulder and they were off. Candace finished with the hammer and quickly put on the strap.

_"I hope this supports us."_ She thought nervously. She didn't have the time to put it on securely enough like she did the other ones. She turned the jetpack on and was at the building in seconds. She saw where Agent E. was and flew next to him. They were hovering next to an open window. She saw everyone from the window as Agent E. handed them their jetpacks.

"I only gave him what he deserved!" Agent F. said putting the jetpack's straps around his arms. "I don't know why I'm the only one you are yelling at Agent S.! Peter was the one who actually knocked him out!"

"You two can argue later!" Perry interrupted. "Let's just go!"

He jumped from the window and into Candace's arms. Someone had decided that since they live together that it would be a waste of money to give him a jetpack since his was currently in the repair shop. Candace caught him easily and made sure her grip on the family's beloved pet was secure. Everyone else blasted from the window and surrounded them.

"See you guys later!" Agent F. said cheerfully.

"Come back here anytime!" Agent R. said shaking Candace's hand.

"Yes this certainly has been interesting." Agent S. said, more to himself then to them, but they accepted the strange goodbye. The three blasted off. Peter the panda regarded them with a nod. Agent C. waved as he jumped on Peter's shoulder and a second later they were headed back to Seattle.

Agent E. was about to say something, but his watch started beeping. He answered it and the major had a mission for him.

"No rest for the weary!" He joked as he flew off.

"Let's go get our stuff at the motel and split!" Candace said speeding away. She ended up agreeing to take the long way there. Perry had convinced her that by some way they would be home in the nick of time. The long route also meant that they were traveling above the beautiful water. Perry told her to fly higher so not too many civilians saw them. Candace did what she was told, but the moment she did she noticed something and gripped Perry tighter.

"Perry! We're going to fall!"

"What do you mean we're going to fall?" He asked, his voice panicked.

Candace chuckled, "Well you see...what had happen was-"

The agent groaned, it was never good when a teenager began a sentence like that.

"I didn't put the straps on securely-"

"What do you mean you didn't put them on securely?"

"I didn't have enough time!"

"Why are you talking about it? Why didn't you just fly lower?"

"Good idea I'll do it NOOOOOW!"

It was too late the rocket and the strap separated. Candace screamed as they plummeted toward the water.

* * *

The group had been playing around at sea all day after finding Biff. After the first round of water skiing they had had lunch. Afterwards Isabella had taken a much needed nap. While she was asleep Holly and Gretchen went scuba diving (for fun). Buford had refused when they asked him to join them. After he had put Biff in his bowl and fed him, the bully refused to leave his side. Tim had convinced him to go skiing, but Ferb had to hold him. After Isabella woke up they did another round of skiing "Okay! Who wants to be the last skier of the day?" Tim asked.

Everyone had raised their hand.

"Okay," Tim hummed, thinking of the best way to handle the situation. "I got it!" He exclaimed and snapped. "Pick a number between 1 and 1000."

The group all guessed and Tim announced the winner, "Have fun Rick!"

The teen didn't have time to celebrate because it seem all the *losers* had something they wanted to say.

"This was completely rigged!" Buford screamed.

"Yeah you're his uncle!" Rico agreed.

"I demand a rematch!" Isabella joined in laughing; she found the whole situation funny.

"Ferb, how possible is it that those two cheated?" Gretchen asked.

"Very," Ferb answered simply.

"Then a rematch is necessary," Holly concluded.

Rick rolled his eyes and looked at Buck. "You're on my side, aren't you?"

Buck laughed at his friend's misfortune.

"Well," he drew out the word. "I don't know, he is your uncle so why wouldn't he let you win?"

"You're all just mad because I won!" He said as he put the skis on, grabbed the handles, and jumped into the water.

"Start the boat," He yelled to Bob (who has driving the boat) and was soon above the water screaming with joy. The others watched jealously.

"He screams like a girl." Buford said laughing.

_"Wait, that's not him screaming."_ Ferb thought looking at Rick. _"Why does it sound so familiar?"_ For some reason or another Ferb looked up.

"Candace?" He said out loud shocked. His outburst caused everyone to look up as well.

"Candace!" They all screamed, and then looked at each other. "You know Candace?"

Ferb didn't even pay attention to the rushed stories on how they knew his sister. He was too busy watching her fall. He then realized that Perry was in her arms. Could he save them? He was about to turn and ask for something when he saw his sister tense and float up a couple of feet. She had on a parachute. Everyone sighed in relief. Bob stopped the boat and Rick scrambled to get the skis off. A minute or two later Candace landed in the water a couple of feet away from the boat. With the skis off Rick swam over to her to help free her from the parachute and helped her swim the edge if the boat. Buck and Rico pulled her on the boat while Isabella rushed forward with towels. Once Candace and Perry were all wrapped up Tim asked,

"Now what sort of adventure have you been on young lady?"

Candace smiled and replied,

"You wouldn't even believe me if I told you."

* * *

"Sir? Please wake up." Norm said, shaking his master. When the robot had gone to the cell he had found it empty, but accidentally locked himself in there. Once he got back out he saw that the fighting robots were destroyed and when he had returned to the office he found his master on floor with a black eye. He decided to treat the minor wounds before he woke him up. Though that was proving to be difficult.

"Sir!" The robot whined.

"What?" Doofensmirtz groaned annoyed. He swatted Norm's hands away and sat up.

_"Ugh they really got me this time."_ He thought rubbing his sore muscles. He reached into his ear and pulled out a mechanical tube.

"They said this thing was guaranteed to enhance my evil enough to let me win against Perry the platypus." He complained to Norm. "Well at least I can get my money back," he grumbled. "It wasn't even that great of a product! I don't even remember the things I did over the last couple of days!" He grabbed his head and tried to remember, but was interrupted when an alarm on the computer started.

"Was I supposed to be doing something?" he asked, gently getting up. He was about to go to the computer and see what it was, but heard a terrifying _hoot._

He turned around to see a menacing looking barn owl glaring at him. He was about to ask it why it was there when he heard other, just as terrifying, animal noises. He was surrounded!

_"Why are they here?"_ Doofensmirtz asked himself when it hit him. All of his memories came back to him in a snap.

"Norm get me out of here!"

* * *

Perry was grateful that they had wrapped him in a towel because it helped avoid the questions about his injuries. Ferb had come to pet him once he was on the boat. When they went to shore he made himself scarce, not even Candace knew where he was at the moment. The platypus shifted from his position from the tree he was in and jumped out. He decided to pack their things so they wouldn't be in so much of a hurry.

Candace sighed as she leaned against a log as the gang swapped stories. When they had returned to shore the boys started telling the group about how she was so famous. Ferb and the fireside girls instantly knew how stupidly the fame was achieved and seemed to be laughing every time a kid came up and asked for an autograph. Buford on the other hand kept bowing every time he passed her. They sat around for a good while just chilling out. Ferb was sitting next to her and her head ended up lying on his shoulder from exhaustion.

"You ready to go home?" She asked, yawning, getting her head off his shoulder. They had told her about the teleportation device on the boat. Ferb immediately stood up and stretched, and then he held out his hand to help Candace up. Candace accepted the help and when they stood up everyone else did too. On their walk back to the motel the boys tried everything and anything to keep her there with them.

"I can't believe you have to go." Rick said sadly.

"I know, right? Can't you stay one more day?" Buck begged

"Yeah! We didn't even give you a tour!" Rico said sighing.

"You're going to make us cry!" They said in unison, all of them tearing up a little.

"We're here!" Isabella said in relief. She was really getting tired of their complaining. They saw a large circular platform in front of the building. It had a giant lamp-looking-thing hovering over it, so they guessed that it had to be the teleporter. Tim was nice enough to bring their things outside and after Candace had hugged the boy goodbye they were in their backyard.

"See you losers tomorrow," Buford said heading home with Biff.

"Tell Phineas that I'll be here tomorrow to tell him about our adventure!" Isabella said dreamily, skipping all the way home. The two other fireside girls quickly said their goodbyes and left.

"I don't know about you Ferb," Candace started while unlocking the door. "But I might sleep all day tomorrow!"

"I know how you feel." Ferb said as he entered the house behind her. Perry, who he was holding, squirmed out his grip and went down the hall. He shrugged and went back to his room to unpack. Once he was finished he sat on the couch and waited for his turn to use the shower. Perry had joined him, sitting on his lap while Ferb stroked his fur.

"Ferb I'm out!" Candace screamed as she came down the stairs fully dressed in her pajamas. Ferb carefully laid Perry down on the couch and headed up.

Candace took his place on the couch.

"What a day!" Candace said in a low voice.

"You did good Candace." Perry said smiling at the teen. Before she could say anything else they heard the front door open.

"We're home!" Linda's voice called out.

"Mom! Dad! Phineas!" Candace exclaimed as she shot up to meet them at the door.

"Yup," Perry agreed mentally, "We're all home."

* * *

**Hey again! I geuss you say that this is the last chapter, but there is an epilogue. I also said that there is a sequel, but I"ll get that up after the The Upper Branch comes out! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	15. Epilouge

**A/N: Hey everyone! sorry I didn't put this up earlier, but here's is the epilouge! I hope you enjoy it!**

**Magistrate I = Magistrate One (An OC that is important in the sequel)**

**I= One (Yes I'm using Roman Numerals!)**

**Sorry for any mistakes my beta wasn't around.**

* * *

"We thought he was screaming like a girl, but it turned out to be Candace falling from the sky! We soon realized that she had a parachute though so it was okay. After that we got back to shore and hung out, but it would have been better if you were there though." Isabella batted her eyelashes at Phineas, who (of course) was oblivious. She sighed and finished flatly, "Then we went back to the motel, got our stuff, and went home on the teleporter."

The group was currently sitting under the tree in Phineas and Ferb's backyard eating granola. They had finished their adventure for the day, which had involved pot-stickers and yo-yos. Isabella had told Phineas the story of their adventure.

"That's great Isabella. I'm just happy you guys had fun." Phineas said happily.

"Yeah, I get that you guys had fun." Baljeet said making everyone look at him. "But you haven't even asked about our time away. We had an adventure to, you know."

"Oh," Isabella said in realization and turned to Phineas. "So Phineas how did you guys like the convention? What did you guys do?"

"That's a very good question Isabella!" Baljeet said in a tone that made it clear that _he _was telling the story. "Let me first tell you of the car ride there…"

Isabella pouted; she had wanted Phineas to tell the story, but rolled her eyes and listened anyway.

Phineas smiled and zoned out the story, but he made sure to nod every time Baljeet looked over at him. His mind was on other things, mainly Ferb. He was genuinely happy that is brother had had fun and went on an adventure while he was away, but for some reason Ferb thought that he was mad at him. Phineas guessed it was because Ferb had failed to mention his adventure the first time they had spoken on the phone, but he had figured that they wouldn't always have adventures together. It was a part of growing up and he could only hope Ferb realized that soon. He looked down when he heard a familiar chatter.

"Hey, there you are Perry." He said petting the platypus while he got settled beside him. "What have you been up to today?"

_**Flashback **_

_**3 hours earlier**_

"_So you see Perry the platypus it wasn't my fault that I did all those horrible things. It was this!" Doofensmirtz said showing Perry a small mechanical tube. _

_Perry gave Doofensmirtz a look._

"_Oh come on Perry the platypus! The box said that it would make me evil not turn into a psychotic maniac! I already said sorry!"_

_Perry gave the man another look. He honestly didn't want to be anywhere near the doctor at the moment (He was still sore and covered in bruises), but Major Monogram had told him the doctor had wanted to apologize. Perry didn't really believe it, but Doofensmirtz had said he would destroy the city if he didn't come. Since he had arrived the doctor had done nothing but apologize, but Perry still kept his guard up. He wouldn't be underestimating him anymore._

"_Fine! If you don't believe me then look at the box!" Doofensmirtz said shoving the box and the tube in Perry's arms. _

_Perry rolled his eyes and started examining the box. The tube was apparently called the "Evil Enhancer". Perry opened the box and pulled out the direction booklet. It was only about 12 pages long and as the platypus flipped through it he realized that the warnings about the product took 11 pages. Obviously the doctor didn't read everything, not that Perry was surprised. He took out a highlighter and quickly ran it across some of the warnings. He then handed it to the doctor to read._

"_Okay," Doofensmirtz said sitting down in his arm chair and began to read. "This product is highly experimental and should not be tested on any living creature. The 'Evil Enhancer' is illegal in every country in the world. If you are caught with this product the distributors are in no way responsible for any punishment your government gives you. Do not use if you have liver disease. Why did you even highlight that? Homicidal thoughts are common when using this product. Any murders or assaults while using this product are not our problem. We recommend you get a really good lawyer before you use this product…" Doofensmirtz cringed and trailed off. He scratched the back of his head and laughed sheepishly. "Well obviously, I didn't read all the directions! But I really am sorry Perry the Platypus! I would never do anything so horrible!" He got up and walked over towards the platypus, but fell on his back when the platypus punched him in the face. He scrambled to his feet clutching his (probably) broken nose and saw that the platypus was standing at the window ledge._

"_Does this mean I'm forgiven Perry the Platypus?" He asked quickly, not knowing when he would leave._

_The platypus didn't look back at him, but he gave him a thumb's up and used his glider to fly out the window._

"_Why does he have to be so cool?" Doofensmirtz muttered to himself._

* * *

_Perry glided though the city quickly. He was meeting Agent's P. (Peter) and E. for lunch. He soon landed on the roof of one of the most exclusive animal restaurants. He had no idea on why they were eating at such an expensive restaurant, but Agent E. volunteered to pay he wouldn't look a gift horse in the mouth. When he got down stairs they were waiting for them and they soon ate. Perry noticed that throughout the meal that his comrades looked stressed. Once the meal was finished Perry said,_

"_Alright, I know you two want to tell me something so go ahead and say it already."_

"_Well," Agent E. sighed. "Candace's memory will have to be erased. Even though she was a good addition to the team, we still need to stick with protocol. "_

_Perry rolled his eyes. "I knew that was going to happen. Something else is going on? What aren't you telling me?"_

"_Can't get anything passed you." Agent E. chuckled, "But before we get to more serious topics I need to tell you that the memory eraser being recalled because of radiation issues so you'll have to use the hypnotizing method. Oh and we need to check on Lawrence." Agent E. handed him a test tube full of green liquid._

_Perry groaned to himself, he hated hypnotizing people. Peter immediately started talking. _

"_What we need to tell you is that the group against Candace has gotten more serious about getting her. Have you ever heard of the A.H.D.A.?"_

"_The Anti-Human Dominance Association? I thought that they were a political group?" Perry asked curious._

"_Well they were and that's why we never kept an eye on them. But whatever Candace had said to that group of animals seems to be what they needed to turn their fight against humans physical."_

"_Is Candace safe at the house? Will she need to be put in hiding?" Perry asked quickly._

"_Yes, she is. According to our sources they still don't know where she lives even though the accident happened in her backyard. I met up with them yesterday." Agent E. said looking down._

"_There's more isn't there?" Perry sighed._

"_Yes, but you're not going to like it." Peter said looking at Agent E. who explained._

"_We are afraid that there are a lot of A.H.D.A sympathizers within the company. We don't know if they are going to be reliable in our fight against them. My sources have also told me that there's a spy within our ranks. Though they haven't figured out who it is. We need to find him fast though before they start to influence the other animals."_

_Perry eyes widen in shock, he didn't think anything like this would ever happen._

"_There is something that you need to know." Peter said looking Perry in the eye. "Major Monogram is not to know about any of this."_

_Perry was about to ask 'why' but Agent E. started talking._

"_Right now, you and I are the only agents in our district that aren't suspected sympathizers."_

"_What!" Perry exclaimed._

"_Yes, but the reason we're not telling Major Monogram and his intern is because they might let it slip. We don't want the A.H.D.A to know were on to them."_

_Perry thought that this wasn't fair, "But…"_

"_Orders from the upper branch." Peter said sternly and then all protest left Perry's body. No one questioned the upper branch._

_Agent E. broke the tense silence that followed, "Magistrate I wants to see us in two days to discuss the situation further."_

"_I could've lived without knowing that," Perry thought, head falling on the table. "Anything else," He muttered._

"_No anything further will be discussed at the meeting in two days." Peter said, glad that this conversation was over with…for now._

_The waitress came and handed Agent E. the check. When the eagle looked at it he squawked in shock causing Perry and Peter to laugh._

"_Well," Perry said laughing even harder, "You did volunteer to pay,"_

_Agent E. pulled out his wallet looking flustered. "I hope you guys enjoyed this meal because the next time we go out to lunch were going to be eating in the Slushy Dawg parking lot."_

_This caused his friends to laugh at him even more._

_**End of Flashback**_

Perry sighed as he watched the moon rise in the sky. Everyone was asleep and it was the perfect time to erase Candace's memory. He shivered at the thought; personally he hated messing with people's minds. They were way too delicate, but he tried to push his personal feeling aside as he walked down the hall towards her room. He opened the door slowly and quickly tip-toed in. The platypus made sure to grab the P.A.T. off her night stand and put it in her ear as he hopped on the bed. After propping her head on her pillow he took out the test tube and had her swallow the green concoction. Perry almost jumped when her eyes popped right opened, but quickly saw that her pupils were dilated. The potion was working.

"Candace," He said in a smooth voice, "Can you hear me?"

"Yes," She answered, her voice sounded faraway.

"Do you know who I am?"

"Yes, you are Perry,"

"Do you remember my secret?"

"Yes, you are a secret agent."

Perry took a deep breath.

"Do you trust me Candace?"

"Yes."

"_Then you're a fool," _Perry thought sadly.

"Do you trust me by the sound of my voice?"

"Yes,"

"Then concentrate on the sound of my voice. Do you remember the mission we went on?"

"Yes, it was fun, but sad since you got hurt."

The platypus's breath hitched. "Well I need you to forget everything about me being a secret agent and the mission we went on."

"Forget it all?"

"Yes every bit of it. And if you wonder about what you did in those days you'll automatically think about Jeremy."

"But I don't want to forget."

A small smile appeared on Perry's face. It was good that the teen had a strong mind.

"Well you have to. Now concentrate on the sound of my voice. When I count to three you will fall asleep and when you wake up you will forget."

"Will I ever remember?"

Perry gulped at the question because an idea popped in his head. A very foolish and dangerous idea. He looked around the room out of self-consciousness and said,

"You will only remember if and only if you see a Picture of The Mighty Magistrate Malakai."

Candace didn't respond and Perry counted quickly. When He left the room he instantly regretted his decision.

* * *

A Rottweiler paced around a light pole. He was currently in a suburban neighborhood and even though it appeared that everyone was asleep he knew that someone might call the dog catcher if they spotted him.

"That stupid owl is taking too long!" He muttered to himself.

"Who are you calling stupid you schizophrenic fool!"

The Rottweiler jumped in surprise and looked up to see the owl perched on top of the light pole.

He growled in response. "Oh shut up! Is she here?"

An evil smirk appeared on the owl's face.

"Tell the boss that we have found Candace Flynn!"

* * *

**Well some ending! I'm trying to write a few chapters at a time on the sequel because I'm going to start college in a couple of weeks and I don't want to get behind and update like I did this story. I also have to find a new beta (The current one being my cousin that I'm about to move away from) I don't have a name for the sequel yet, but I'll figure it out. :)**

**Please read _"The Upper Branch"_ It's kind of a AU story on my take on how the O.W.C.A runs. It should be up shortly after this.**

**I really want to thank all the people who have reviewed and I can only hope you read and reviw the sequel.**

**For all the people who only read completed stories and review later... I thank you as well.**

**I love you guys!**


End file.
